The Present Shuffles
by Luna Goldsun
Summary: Shuffles featuring the characters from "That's Why They Call It The Present"! Taken from PointyEdgesofaSign's original idea.
1. Dalang

A little gift for my loyal readers and fans! Remember I made a mention of doing this? Well, here they are! -wide grin-

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks Studios does. So anyone from Dreamworks, FYI, I'm not doing this for profit—Girls just wanna have fun, after all (I don't own that song, either). BUT, please remember the Original Characters who are the subjects of these shuffles **all belong to me**. You steal, you shall feel my wrath!

I'm going to try and update chapters based on the order in which each character was introduced in the story, as tempting as it is to update based on who my favorites are.

Also, question: Do people want a chapter for Feng, since a few of you actually liked him? Just thought I'd ask.

* * *

_Taken from PointyEdgesofaSign's original idea: Put your iPod/MP3 player on shuffle. Start writing a fic for each of the songs. Stop when the song ends, even if you're in the middle of a word. Do this for 10 songs_.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dalang**

* * *

"**If Only She Knew" by 98º**

* * *

_Well, that had gone exceedingly well_, he thought as he watched her friends help her walk away. If he'd known she couldn't hold her alcohol, he might not have used some rice wine to sauté those vegetables in…

Dalang sighed and shook his head, getting back into the kitchen. She was much prettier than the paintings made her look—much, _much_ prettier. Beautiful, even _gorgeous_!

_Someone should fire those artists_, he thought. Tigress deserved better…

No.

He stopped himself, setting up for another dish. No, thinking like that and waxing poetic so early were sure signs he was setting himself up for another downfall. ZhuZhu did it to him, and it happened with Gao, Hsien, and Xiao-Ling. Besides, _Master_ Tigress was _way_ out of his league. Way, _WAY_ out of his league.

She was an amazing, talented, drop-dead gorgeous master of kung fu. He was just a dim sum chef…with one hell of a nasty past.

_No_, he told himself. If _we ever start dating, however improbable, I'll _never_ tell her that part of my life._

* * *

"**The Hardest Thing" by 98º**

* * *

"You're breaking up with me?!" the female stared at him in shock.

Cripes, this was tough. First he murdered his own uncle in the kitchen of Auntie's restaurant, and now they all had to run for their lives…right after he broke up with his girlfriend. _Thanks, Karma, you are one serious bitch._ "Look, Hsien, I'm sorry…"

"I don't understand!" she said, now hysterical. "I thought you loved me!"

"I did—do—I…" Dalang sighed raggedly. "Look, this isn't easy, okay? Aunt, Su Lin and I…we're leaving. Tonight."

"Leaving?" the white tigress asked, tears pouring down her cheeks.

He nodded, "We can't stay here, not any longer…I don't care if I stay or not, I'll weather any storm. But Aunt and Su…I have to protect them. They're in danger because of me. If I stay, that puts them—and you—in danger. I need to leave."

"And they're going with you? Why can't I come too?"

"Hsien, listen…" he caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears. "This is the hardest thing I've ever done. You deserve much better than me. And some day, one way or another," here he smiled consolingly. "You'll find the one for you."

He sighed and turned to leave. "Good bye."

* * *

"**Key to My Heart" by Craig David**

* * *

Dalang sighed as he looked out into the bare and dried-out garden before him. They had only been in the Valley, in this building, for a week, and Auntie and Su Lin had planted seeds there after he'd turned over the soil. At least there was an apple tree already in the corner. Ah well.

He looked up to the Jade Mountain and crossed his arms. He'd come a long way from Manchuria. _And ZhuZhu_. And Anhui. _And Gao-xi_. And Sichuan. _And Hsien…_

Why did his family have to ruin every perfectly good relationship he started? Maybe he should just give up. The only tigress in the entire damn valley was at the top of that mountain, and, he was willing to bet money, she was not his type.

He'd heard the rumors about Master Tigress, and wrote most of them off. _Why bother thinking about it,_ he wondered. _Don't even think about it. She's not your type. It's not like she's your soul mate or anything. Get over it._

* * *

"**Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard**

* * *

Okay, he had to admit, this _was_ kind of fun. Shang had decided they needed a day off—so twenty-six-year-old Shang and sixteen-year-old Dalang shed their armor and hid any necessary weapons and went into the nearest village to find…

"Girls?" the teenager asked, his voice cracking from nerves.

Shang just grinned at his beloved brother. "You're sixteen and haven't even been kissed—we're going to change that. Today."

"You're not taking me to the Red Light district, are you?" Dalang groaned, though he was slightly worried—and intimidated.

"No!" he vehemently denied.

Dalang gave his older brother a look.

"Okay, fine, not until sundown."

"_SHANG_!"

"If anything, you're at _least_ going to get a kiss—shouldn't be tough, seeing all these girls looking at you…"

Dalang looked over his shoulder and saw that a gaggle of young females of every species were following behind the handsome tigers. He smiled at them, and a few actually swooned.

"A kiss?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, you're _getting_ a kiss tonight, though if I have my way, you're gonna get a _lot_ more," Shang winked.

* * *

"**For The Girl Who Has Everything" by N'Sync**

* * *

He had a chance! He had a _chance with her_! He could have died a happy tiger!

But wait.

He sat up in bed. _Wait_. Why _did_ he have a chance? Seriously, what did she see in him? He ran a hand over his chest, remembering how she stared earlier that evening when he'd taken off his shirt... _Well, okay, maybe that has something to do with it…_

But Tigress had _everything_ going for her. She could have her choice of any man she ever wanted—hell, she could have a harem full of men if she so desired. Dalang was certain he wasn't the only man to lust—love! Love her, it was love—or was it 'like'? Like, love, or lust? Or all three?

_Agh, migraine_.

But seriously, what could he offer her? Damn good food, sure. But other than that? He had little money, little to no prospects…then he got it.

Love.

It seemed too simple.

He could give her love. She had everything, and no fancy gifts or expensive presents would turn her heart. No.

All she wanted—what anyone ever wanted—was love.

* * *

"**Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours" by Stevie Wonder**

* * *

Tigress laughed—she couldn't help it. Dalang was singing and dancing around the Jade Palace's kitchen, belting out the song without a care in the world. It was terrible of her to want to laugh, but she couldn't help it.

_He's a good dancer_, she thought, giggling with a hand over her mouth. _Even if he _is_ tone-deaf._

"I've done a lot of foolish things, that I really didn't mean…Yaaayy-hey!" he sang.

Tigress laughed aloud this time and grabbed his hand, and to his shock—and hers—she began to dance with him, singing along, "Oooh, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!"

He grinned, twirling her around the Long and Feng's kitchen, dipping her back into backbends and stealing kisses here and there, until they both grew tired of the swift kisses and quickly became more passionate.

A plate crashed to the floor. They looked at the doorway and saw Po. The panda just waved, grinning sheepishly from catching them like that.

"I'll uh, come back later…"

* * *

"**Hold On" by Korn**

* * *

Dalang stared into the crackling flames of the torch and back at Shen. He couldn't believe what he was being asked to do. He couldn't believe his next action either.

He threw the torch at his father and bolted. "You do it! And burn with them!"

He ran—he was no coward, but he wasn't an idiot either. Discretion was the better part of valor anyway.

The seventeen year old tiger drew out his twin short-swords and slashed at two assassins that came right at him. He stabbed another in the middle, kicking out the heels of another. He shed his cloak, throwing it into a bear's face and he ran right for the forest. He heard the call for archers—he could make it. He could make it to the trees and be covered.

He had to make it, he needed to…

With one last final burst of energy he propelled himself forward and made it behind the tree line.

He was free.

* * *

"**We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey**

* * *

It was over. Had he ended it, or had she? The still-bleeding claw marks on his cheek told him she had _definitely_ ended it. He didn't get it. If keeping his past from her was going to have this result, he would have told her that first night at Ping's noodle shop.

He was crying, but he didn't care. If any of his family members could see him now, they'd call him a woman. He didn't care. They could all rot. He felt like someone had torn his heart right out of his chest and tenderized it before frying it, extra crispy.

_You just had your heart broken and you're using food analogies?_ he chastised himself.

He looked out his window at the Jade Mountain. He could have sworn he heard a sob leave her throat as she ran out. How could that be? He loved her—he knew that, but had never told her. But…and he realized this, and the sudden awareness hit him hard.

She had never said whether or not she loved him either.

* * *

"**Clothes Off!!" by Gym Class Heroes**

* * *

Oh, he was laying down the charm tonight. Injury or no injury, humiliating cane or no cane, he was going to act like The _Man_ tonight. Everyone was leaving the Palace for the evening to go to a weekly meal at Ping's Noodle Shop, and he was alone…with her.

Tigress had opted to stay behind, since "he can't be alone, and can't possibly make the whole trip both ways, not with his injury. He'd strain himself."

Well, considering they would be alone tonight, he was hoping to strain himself from an entirely different form of exercise.

He smirked as he dried off from his bath. The door to the room he shared with her—he'd be eternally grateful to Aunt Wu for convincing Shifu it was a good idea—and he smiled to see Tigress standing there…and dressed in one of his shirts.

_Mrow?_

The look she was giving him was giving him goosebumps.

"Tigress?" he asked, the towel the only thing preserving his modesty.

"Yes?" she purred, striking a subtly seductive pose against the doorframe before walking in and locking the door behind her.

_Me-_yow_!_

"May I ask…?"

"You may," she answered, nuzzling him.

"Are you wearing anything under that?"

"Nope," she grinned naughtily.

"That's what I thought," he grinned, grabbing hold of her as they fell onto the mattress together.

* * *

"**Look After You" by The Fray**

* * *

A year.

It had been a year of marriage already. And in two more months…

Dalang lay awake on his side, Tigress pulled against him. His hand rested over hers on top of her ever-growing stomach, gently caressing it. Seven months along… _Gods in heaven_, he smiled to himself.

He remembered the day she'd told him. He'd been talking about the construction for an addition to the restaurant and home, and she had coyly said, "Well, I think it's a good idea. Since, you know, in a few months, we might need the extra room…"

His head had snapped up and looked at her. She was smiling, like she had a little secret she was carrying. _Oh Sweet Guan Yin…_

"Really?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes," she smiled, looking a little nervous. "…Are you happy?"

He grinned and let out an excited laugh, "YES!" He caught her up in a tight hug and kissed her until their lips were sore (well, okay fine, they kissed until Tai Lung interrupted them, that damn spotted cat…).

Dalang had made a promise to her on their wedding day. He would protect her all his days, until his final breath. And now that there was one more to be added to their family…

"I'll look after you," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "I'll look after both of you…" he grasped her hand in his.

* * *

A few things on Dalang: (At the end of each chapter, I'm going to reveal some little tidbits about how these characters came to be. I draw a lot from my personal experiences when creating characters, and each character is based off of someone I know or have known.) Dalang is based off of a friend I have known literally since we were both in diapers. This friend is an excellent cook, but he's very humble about it and he's also loves a good joke. He's also got a beautiful soul and fun-loving personality that I hope I expressed well enough in Dalang's character. Fortunately, this friend has never killed anyone outside of a good game of HALO (his family's also much nicer than the Jiao). I have a special place in my heart for Dalang, as he is essentially one of my closest friends. He's also had some trouble with the ladies, until very recently of course. ;) One last thing: Don't ask me what Dalang's name means. I borrowed it from a Lisa See novel; hopefully she won't mind.

Please leave a review. Next Shuffle coming soon!


	2. Wu Lien

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs. This goes for Kung Fu Panda and for the songs.

I hope you enjoy this one—this was _amazingly_ fun!

* * *

_Taken from PointyEdgesofaSign's original idea: Put your iPod/MP3 player on shuffle. Start writing a fic for each of the songs. Stop when the song ends, even if you're in the middle of a word. Do this for 10 songs._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wu Lien**

* * *

"**Gold Digger" by Kanye West (feat. Jamie Foxx)**

* * *

Let them say what they wanted; Wu was just a savvy businesswoman. She smirked at the jealous, gossipy old biddies, who spread rumors about how she had amassed so much fortune in just three months of business.

_Hmm, lets go over why the shop's so popular_… she mentally ticked it off.

_Service with a smile_, she looked at Su Lin and Mei Xing. _And very pretty service at that…_

_Good food_, she noted at a few rabbits, waterfowl, and sows who perched themselves at the kitchen doorway, the group of females sneaking peeks at Dalang and giggling things like 'he's got a cute tail' or 'ooh, he can heat _me_ up any day'. _And a chef as hot as Szechuan vegetable curry…_

Now, Wu wasn't in the business of selling skin. She had standards. Maybe it _was_ underhanded to take advantage of the attractiveness of her staff, but if it brought in business like this, she asked herself as she looked at the balance of her bank account:

Who the hell cared?

* * *

"**Gentle Season" from album "Tao of Healing"**

* * *

"Aunt!" someone called for her. Wu Lien stood from her writing desk and walked out of her room, sticking her head out into the courtyard. Snow fell gently onto the paved stone floor and she stepped out, wrapping a shawl around her slim shoulders. Wu was a vision, a beautiful woman in her late twenties, and already wildly successful in her own right. She employed over fifty students in the Lotus style, and ran her own school to boot!

A ewe, one of her fellow instructors, called her again. "Aunt! There's a man at the door!"

"Send him away—what does he think this place is, a nunnery?"

"He's got a little girl with him—I don't think he intends to stay."

Wu thought about this. "How strange…did he state his business?"

The ewe shook her head, "He just wants to see you."

The red panda sighed and walked to the front gate, swinging it open with ease. When she looked out, she stepped back in astonishment.

Snow leopards.

How rare! Snow leopards had not been seen in that region for years, and she herself could only remember one time when she had seen another. The male was thin and graying, and he pushed his cub in her direction. He kowtowed to her, knocking his head against the ground.

"Enough," she said impatiently. "Why are you here?"

"Madame Lotus," he said benevolently, "I humbly beg your favor…my daughter, we cannot afford to feed her…we were told you took in unwanted girls like her…"

Wu looked at the four-year-old snow leopard cub, startled by the child's bright, inquisitive eyes. "She is unwanted?"

"We want to keep her, we cannot afford it. Please, we don't want her to starve…take her in, please? Let her learn dance, become a true lady, and transcend her lowly birth?"

Wu smiled. She looked at the cub; such strong features, high cheekbones and well-formed legs for one so young. She quickly examined the child's feet. _Hmm…_

She turned back to the father and said, "We will take her in for the winter. We will begin training her in dance, and if she shows promise by spring, we will keep her here. If not, she returns to you. Agreed?"

"As you wish, Madame Lotus, thank you…" he nodded tiredly. She felt pity—this had to be hard for him.

"What is your daughter's name?"

The cub answered for her father, and Wu knew immediately that she liked this girl: "Nima. My name is Nima."

* * *

"**Fantasy" by Mariah Carey**

* * *

Wu grinned. Nima had picked up that dance faster than any student she had ever trained. She watched the now pre-teen feline, who danced and twirled around the courtyard with her friends, dancing, singing, and laughing. Wu may have been strict, but she knew what all work and no play would lead to…

Nima had a strikingly beautiful voice as well. Adorable as a cub, maybe a teensy bit awkward now as she was entering womanhood, but as with any late-blooming flower, her beauty would outlast and outshine all others.

The snow leopard spotted her master and beckoned her over, "Come dance with us, Auntie!" she grinned, her sun-like eyes shining.

Wu looked over at her fellow teachers who were resting. The other women looked at each other as well, shrugged, then smiled like young women again and got up, taking up their fans as they formed lines in the middle of the courtyard.

Wu led the way, arms arching, fans flashing in a dance of utmost joy and elation. Today was the day for it.

* * *

"**Weight of the World" by Evanescence**

* * *

Wu was roused from sleep by shouts and cries from the village. She looked out her window and stared in horror. "Oh dear gods…"

"What is it?" Nima appeared over her shoulder.

"Raise the alarm—every woman here needs to raise up arms—the village is under attack!"

"Aunt, let me…"

Wu stopped, drawing out her fan and striking out past Nima's cheek. The assassin that had sneaked up on them had almost taken the snow leopard's life. Instead, Wu had taken his!

"Raise the alarm!" Wu shouted. "NOW!"

Nima ran, calling attention to those still asleep. The ones who were awakened by the villagers' cries were already long gone, down the slope to fight the Jiao in the valley.

Wu ran from her room, dressed only in a white robe. Immediately she came face to face with none other than Jiao Shen.

She grimaced; he sneered.

"I'm here for my prize," he drawled.

"Ming will never be yours!" she spat back.

"Oh but she's _agreed_ to come, haven't you, dear?"

Wu's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw Ming Hua step from her room, fully dressed for a journey.

"I'm sorry, Auntie," she said quietly, tears in her eyes.

Wu, dumbstruck, just stared. She sighed, and relented. "And so am I."

* * *

"**Independent Woman, Pt. 1" by Destiny's Child**

* * *

If she had to hazard a guess, Shifu probably didn't like independent women. Sure, he trained two very independent women, but they were still obedient to him. Wu vowed never to do so, certainly not if he treated her like he was! She made her own money, owned her own establishment, and was doing quite well thank you very much!

She watched him walk back towards the mountain and huffed.

Who needed men like him anyway? Hadn't she done well enough by herself? She wished he had stuck around long enough for her to tell him exactly where she thought he could go.

But first, she needed to let out some stress.

She jumped out into the middle of her garden and swung her arm out, brandishing her fan. Snapping it open, she turned on her toes and landed in a lunge, stepping back a few times, her fan slicing through the air. Hah! Practicing her form always made her feel better!

"And that auntie woman…"

Her red ears swiveled to the side, hearing those old biddies talking about her again. Could they do nothing else but gossip? Ah well, women who allowed men in their lives to control them probably had nothing better to do…

She cleared her throat, closing her fan and yelling over the wall, "Well-behaved women rarely make history, ladies, remember that!" With a laugh, she went back inside.

There, much better.

* * *

"**Deeper Forever" from album "Tao of Healing"**

* * *

"I know it hurts," Wu said, putting a hand on Nima's shoulder. The snow leopard was curled up in her room, watching the pouring rain out her window. "But if you don't go to Ming's wedding, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Why would she throw it all away?" she whispered. "I fought for her freedom, and she just threw it away, like our friendship meant nothing to her."

"Nima, none of this was your fault," the teacher said, sitting next to her student on the window seat. "Ming had to choose her own path…"

"But why _him?_" Nima demanded, suddenly lashing out, claws sinking into the pane. "She didn't like him! I thought she didn't like him!"

Wu shook her head. She sighed. How could she know what Ming was thinking, marrying Jiao Shen? She doubted he was the last man on earth to ever make her feel happy.

In truth, Wu felt she was as much at fault as Nima did. Ming Hua was her student; Wu Lien taught all of her girls that a girl can attain honor in more ways than by marrying well and bearing sons. Girls didn't need marriage to be great, to be leaders, or heroes, just like men. Girls could do anything they put their mind to.

So now that Ming chose the path—the traditional path—that her parents had set for her, that depressed Wu more than anything else. She felt like she'd failed.

She felt hot moisture fall on her hand and she looked up to see Nima's golden eyes dulled with tears.

The red panda sat up and wrapped her arms around her student.

"It was never my intention for this to happen," she said. "You know that…"

"I know," the female snow leopard said quietly.

"You still do not wish to go?"

"Do you?"

Wu thought about it and sighed, pulling away. "Good point. I don't think I could face them any more than you could."

"I will never be happy again."

"Don't say that," Wu said. "You never know, happiness could be right around the corner."

"I just lost my closest friend," Nima pointed out. "What could possibly make me happy again?"

* * *

"**Nothing Really Matters" by Madonna**

* * *

"I've been a fool," Wu confessed as she and Su Lin sat alone in the restaurant's kitchen.

The panda girl was shelling peas, and looked over at her. "How do you mean?"

"How do you know," the red panda asked, outwardly cringing as she asked, "when you've started to fall for someone?"

Su Lin looked delighted. "You mean Master Shifu? Oh Auntie, that's wonderful!"

Wu shook her head. "No…this only complicates things."

"Complicates?" Su asked. "But its simple, isn't it? You like him, he _must_ like you…"

"How can he? Have you seen how we get along?" she asked dismally.

"But you're _Wu Lien_," Su Lin pointed out. "Who _wouldn't_ love you as we love you?"

"No offense, dear, but _your_ kind of love is not the kind of late-life love _this_ old lady's looking for," Wu quipped with a deadpan expression, fanning herself.

"He seems to think you're pretty. And for an older man, he's very handsome, I think," Su said, blushing and giggling like a teenage girl again.

Wu smiled; if there was one thing she could count on, it was Su making her feel young again. But something about Shifu…

_No, stop that. He's as stubborn as a goat with the whiskers to match._

Never mind how his voice sent shivers down her spine.

_No it doesn't! Stop thinking foolishness!_

Or the way his eyes glinted like quicksilver in the candlelight of the restaurant when he was scheming something. Or that wicked smile he sported when making a joke. The slender grace and flexibility when he moved…

"No," she said, closing her fan with finality. "It will never happen."

* * *

"**I'm Every Woman" by Whitney Houston**

* * *

"Mei Xing, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you," Wu said tenderly to the frightened snow leopard. The other female was curled up in her bed, crying once again. She'd been a wreck ever since Wu had taken her in, and the feline barely ate, barely slept, catatonic for the past week. Wu Lien was at her wit's end; whatever that beast of a husband had done to this poor thing, she was utterly damaged. The red panda's mind quickly remembered the other snow leopard in the house, and realized the best thing for now was to keep him a secret.

"He told me I was worthless," Mei Xing said quietly. "He called me…"

"Never you mind what he called you," Wu said sharply. She turned the snow leopard's face to look at her. "Men like him are men only by name. A real man would never raise a hand to a woman, and he would never assert his authority in such a way."

"So what's a real woman?" Mei asked. "How do I know if I am one?"

"This isn't a time to be philosophical—I failed that class, I'm afraid."

Mei's lips curled slightly into a smile. Good. "Mei Xing, dear," Wu said tenderly, motherly, just as she had done for another female snow leopard years before, "A real woman…where to begin? There is a major difference between a lady and a woman. What you want to be is a woman. A lady must always depend on others. A woman depends on herself."

"I can't do that. I'm not strong enough," she said dismally.

"Oh, you think so, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you listen here," she said sternly. "Would a lady have made it this far on her own? Would a lady have defied conventions like you did?" She let this sink in, then smiled. "That's what I thought. _You _are a woman, a _strong _woman, and don't you _ever _forget it."

* * *

"**Respect" by Aretha Franklin**

* * *

She didn't care who he was; no one spoke to her like that! Not even Master Shifu, the "greatest kung fu teacher in China". _My foot_, she snorted.

How dare he come into her home and accuse her like this! Who did he think he was, the _emperor_?

Oh, she wanted to give it to him, and give it to him good. When she was done with this tale, once she was done telling him about Tai Lung's past, she was going to rip into him like a gale force wind through paper.

Too bad he wasn't going to give her that chance. He cleared his throat and stood, brushing off his robe. "I've heard enough."

"I'm not done, and I didn't excuse you," she snapped.

"I'm not your child, woman, nor am I your husband. Even if I were the latter, I wouldn't listen to you."

"Now I know why you're still single," she replied tartly.

She laughed at the look on his face. Wu, one; Shifu, one big fat goose egg.

* * *

"**I Have Nothing" by Whitney Houston**

* * *

What was he doing to her? Wu watched from a safe distance as the Furious Five practiced, Shifu looking on and suggesting improvements. Mostly, she just watched Shifu. Something had changed between them, but what?

She had shoved the memories of her long-ago violation by the Jiao into the back of her head. Over forty years had passed since that had happened, but she couldn't deny that it still stung. The Jiao had been relentless, and had left nothing and no one behind to help her recover. Wu had been standing on her own for so long, she desperately wished that she could just let _go_…just once…and not have to depend on herself so much.

Shifu turned, feeling her eyes on him. She blushed, hiding her face behind her fan, tugging at her collar. He'd been kind to her lately. Since the battle, and since the end of the Jiao Clan, he had been…very kind to her. Oh it was little things, really. A little extra food for her, checking on her when she was supposedly sleeping, inquiring about her health after she so much as coughed or sneezed…little things like that.

But as the days passed, Wu began to wonder if maybe his concern for her ran deeper than what she initially suspected.

She chanced a look back at him, and their eyes locked across the courtyard. Her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were stunning…and she realized what his secret was.

_No_, she told herself stubbornly. _He's a fool…I'm a fool…we're _both_ fools! Doesn't he realize what would happen to us?_

She felt his eyes on her. She looked back and saw the answer clear in his eyes.

He didn't care.

She smiled with relief.

Her past didn't matter to him. Looking back at him and offering a small smile, she realized that, finally, she didn't care either.

* * *

Damn, was this fun! Most of these songs about female empowerment—can't get any better than that! Adding a couple love songs doesn't hurt either; though Evanescence threw me off a bit.

I recommend "The Tao of Healing". It has a lot of great Asian instrumental music that's ideal for meditation, yoga, or just relaxing after a hard day.

I've told a couple people this already, but I wanted to set the record straight with Wu. Some have theorized she's based on the "Madame Wu" character from Avatar: the Last Airbender, others think she's based off of numerous other fictional characters. Not true. Wu's character comes from a woman I considered as much a grandmother as my own blood relatives; she suddenly passed away earlier this year. Mimi was the entire inspiration for Wu Lien, and every piece of advice (and other more caustic witticisms) Wu gave in "Present" was plucked right from Mimi's book of witticisms. She was kind, caring, yet strong and determined, but was also a bit of a spitfire, and made some damn good iced tea. Love you forever, Mimi; you are missed.

Wu's name, however, was a play on a name pulled from history: Wu Zetian, the only woman to rule China as Emperor. She founded the Zhou dynasty (briefly interrupting the Tang dynasty), and was seen in a negative light by Confucian scholars for thousands of years. It wasn't until the 1950s that people began to see Empress Wu in a different light, as a strong and capable ruler, who made previous rulers look bad. Pretty interesting stuff.

As always, please read and review plz k thnx!


	3. Mei Xing

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing except the OCs. Message to Dreamworks and the Artists: don't sue, this isn't for profit. I bought this music legally, and enjoy it in my own time. Thank you.

Just thought I'd share in case no one's heard yet…clears throat THEY STARTED PRODUCTION ON THE SEQUEL! KUNG FU PANDA 2 OUT BY 2010!! WOOHOO!!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mei Xing**

* * *

"**Only U" by Ashanti**

* * *

Her husband hadn't known what he was doing. Tai Lung knew. Her husband had been nearly twenty years older than her. Tai Lung was only ten years older. Her husband had beaten her, reduced her to rubble. Tai Lung was building her back up again.

Speaking of rubble… she dodged as a rock came flying her way. She frowned, there he was destroying the landscape for his own perverse pleasure. She couldn't deny that watching him…impressed her. She had very little time to appreciate that what he was doing was _art_. He had spent years training, days and nights of constant dedication, eating, breathing, _being_ kung fu…

She would have _killed_ for someone to be as dedicated to her as he was dedicated to his art.

He slammed his fist into a boulder, breaking it into a spider-web-like pattern before the entire thing fell to pieces. He was panting, sweating (and shirtless, per usual), but when he turned to look at her, the beads of sweat falling down his brow, she felt her breath hitch. The look in his eyes paralyzed her, but she didn't know why.

* * *

"**I'm Glad" by Jennifer Lopez**

* * *

She was free. Free at last! She could barely believe her luck! What good fortune! And to think, the one to free her was Tai Lung. Tai Lung… She thought about what had happened in the marketplace. Just why _had_ he come to her rescue like that? Was this becoming a habit for him, to save people now?

Who the hell cared!

She let out a laugh and threw down the dish towel in her hand. For some unknown reason, her feet felt so much lighter, and she felt like dancing.

Wu caught her, the red panda smirking, "I never knew you danced…"

"I don't! Doesn't mean I can't!"

Wu grinned, hopping down from her stool and deciding to join the snow leopard in a dance. "Let me guess, celebrating something?"

Mei Xing grinned; Wu was caught by how her whole face lit up. "Auntie, I'm single—single! My marriage was dissolved as soon as I ran away from him!"

"What?" Wu was shocked, but moreover, she was utterly delighted.

But her exuberance couldn't hold a candle to Mei's. The snow leopard let out a delighted squeal and a loud whoop, all but jumping up onto the table to dance. She twirled around the kitchen, just doing whatever felt right. She was free! What did she care?

Two pirouettes later and she suddenly found herself bumping into Tai Lung. "Oh! Sorry…"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

"**Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence**

* * *

She hid herself from him every night he went out, which was nearly every night now. She knew what he was up to. Mei Xing couldn't give her husband a son, or any child for that matter, so he was now on the hunt for concubines. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would—if he had three other women to take out his anger on, maybe he would leave her alone.

Her in-laws were already asleep, except for her grandmother-in-law. The old matron was the true leader of the house, even if her good-for-nothing son and grandson would not admit it; they all cowed to her. The old leopard looked up at Mei and frowned, "That fool out again?"

Mei nodded once, "He is out doing…manly things."

The matron snorted. "Out sticking his dick where it doesn't belong."

"Grandmother!" she reacted in horror.

"Don't deny it, child, I can see that fire in your soul," the old woman said. "You're lucky. You see these bound feet of mine? Even if I wanted to run away, I never could. You still have a chance."

"He would kill me."

"Death is preferable to the kind of life you're living—I can only do so much to help you," she said softly. Mei nodded; the old woman meant well, but there were certain things even she couldn't stop. The beatings were one of those things.

"Someday, you will run," the matron said sagely. "And when you do, do me a favor and marry a man who is both hot and strong, yes?"

"Hot and strong?"

The old woman smiled a toothless grin, "Hot and strong: just the way I like my tea."

* * *

"**Dear Diary" by Pink**

* * *

He was already asleep, having taken what he desired, what he felt was his right. Mei was in the kitchen of her new home, her in-laws' home, crying by the dying coals. It had hurt, it had hurt _a_ _lot_, more than she thought it would. She had been so scared, but he did nothing to calm her down. He just took what he wanted, and passed out not too soon after.

And come morning, he would want to do it again.

The thought of reliving that, having to do that with a man twenty years older than her, nauseated her. How could she possibly want to have this man's children? This was how marriage worked, supposedly…maybe once they had children, she could focus on that, and not him?

But in order to do that, she needed to do that with him again…however many times it took to conceive.

She cried harder, curling up into a ball. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. It was her grandmother-in-law. She expected a rebuke, instead, the old woman just shook her head. "Dry those eyes, clean yourself up. Never let that man see you cry."

* * *

"**Crush" by David Archeluta**

* * *

He was maybe the third example of masculinity she had ever known. And he was gorgeous. He was kind. He could _cook_. And now Dalang was helping treat Mei's injuries. The tiger carefully wrapped bandages around her torn-up feet, having washed them and disinfected them, scrubbing away dead skin with a pumice stone.

"A few square meals and I'll have you back to a healthy weight. You'll see," he said optimistically. "We take care of each other here."

"You're not married?"

He shook his head, "Just between you and me, having a family sucks."

She smiled sardonically. "No lie."

He held up a bowl of congee and let her take it. "If you have any favorites, just let me know, okay?"

She looked back at him and was instantly caught by how stunning he was in looks alone. But it wasn't his eyes or his body or face that brought attention to him. It was what lay behind his eyes: that kindness, that soul.

Mei realized too late, that this was indeed a crush.

* * *

"**After Tonight" by Mariah Carey**

* * *

She waited until he had drunk himself into unconsciousness before making her move. She couldn't stay here anymore. That last beating had nearly killed her—thank heaven for that kind old man next door. Mei Xing hurried as quickly as her still-healing injuries would allow her. She packed away all her jewelry, stole his family heirlooms and left their bedchamber after casting one last look over her shoulder to make sure he was still asleep.

She covered her body in sackcloth, dressed herself as a peasant, the wide-brimmed straw hat covering her head and slim shoulders. She'd wait until she got to Tongkou, about two days from here, to sell her jewelry. It was no loss; they were trinkets _he_ had bought for her for various selfish reasons. She would be glad to be rid of them.

She didn't give a damn about the heirlooms she stole, except for a broach: a small milk-white jade bird holding a pearl in its beak. It had been his grandmother's, and the old woman had always been so sweet to her, the only in-law that had ever treated her kindly.

It was a new moon, and the sky was clear as she slipped through the village doors. Mei Xing cast one last look to the hills of the south, where her family lived. She wanted to go see them, one last time, but knew if she did, her husband was likely to find her there, kill her…and them.

Shaking her head sadly, she slowly shouldered her pack and turned east.

* * *

"**Red Light Special" by TLC**

* * *

Okay, that first night with him had been…awkward. Well, not really. Coming into it felt great, experiencing it felt _amazing_, it was when it ended that things felt awkward. But Mei Xing couldn't deny that every time he came in to check on her and Su Lin, something fluttered inside her chest like a bird beating its wings against a cage. It didn't hurt that he was good-looking, handsome even. She couldn't appreciate his looks sooner; it had become habit that, if her eyes wandered like her ex-husband's had, he had full right to beat her, while he just got nasty looks in return for his ocular infidelity.

Now that she didn't have a husband anymore, ocular infidelity was the last thing she worried about. Besides, if that bastard could enjoy nights of wild abandon, why shouldn't she?

"It's supposed to storm tonight," she said off-handedly. "Maybe you should stay, you know, or you'll catch your death."

"I can handle it, it's not too far…" he said in passing, waving it off.

Too late, Su Lin had overheard and, as was her nature, had forbid him from traveling during such dour weather. Mei could have danced for joy as she fixed up his old room, making the bed and fluffing the pillow. If she played her mahjong pieces right, they could enjoy themselves at least one more time…

She stepped into Tai Lung's room later and found him sitting on the bed, setting some things aside. "Settling in?"

"If I didn't know any better," he said, eyeing her suspiciously—but he was smiling. "I'd swear you were up to…something…" he trailed off when she climbed into his lap. "Mei, the door's not locked…"

"Like Su's going to barge in without knocking."

"True…"

"Are you really stalling? Seriously?"

"Don't get me wrong, you're an attractive woman…a very, _very_ attractive woman…and very…undeniably sexy…" he was staring at her, and as he spoke, and eventually trailed off, the look in his eyes switched from uncertainty to the same look she saw in his eyes when he had laid her down on his bed for the first time.

"Oh, the hell with it," he swore.

She grinned and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, kissing him. She smiled as he eagerly returned the kiss, his hands moving all over her body, touching the places he knew she liked.

She didn't complain when he laid her down, or when he reached for her belt, or undid the fasteners at her collar. He didn't complain when she pushed his shirt off his chest. Matter of fact, there was very little complaining for the rest of that night…

* * *

"**Enough Cryin" by Mary J. Blige**

* * *

She winced as her fist came in contact with the rock; sucking in a sharp breath, she pulled back, nursing her hand.

Tai Lung was by her side in a second, examining the damage to her knuckles. She almost panicked when she saw the bloody cuts; he just smiled.

"Good, now you know how _not_ to hit…" he said with satisfaction.

"It really hurts," she hissed, feeling something hot and wet enter her eyes.

"Are…are you crying?!" he asked incredulously.

Mei shook her head, but fat tears still rolled down her cheeks.

Tai Lung griped, "You _can't_ cry! There's no _crying_ in kung fu!"

"It hurts, alright?!" she snapped.

"Well obviously," he said levelly, "You _did_ just slam your fist into a rock." He was trying to lighten it up with humor, like Po did. Unfortunately, the leopard didn't have the same sense of humor.

He internally panicked when she started crying harder. "Oh hell, Mei…Mei Xing, come on, it's alright, I'm sorry…"

"No you're not," she bit back. She froze when he took her hand in his, gently running his fingers over the knuckle. No man had ever treated her so kindly, not even Dalang, who mostly avoided her. Tai Lung was being gentle, the first man since…whenever, ever to do so.

"Its not broken," he said suddenly. "You'll need to take it easy. No matter, we need to work on your kicks anyway."

"What good are kicks if I can't punch?" she muttered.

"You _can_ throw a punch," he pointed out to his mouth, "and I have the chipped tooth to prove it." He continued, "You might never be as strong as he was"—and he knew who "he" was—"but at least you're learning."

"Learning what?"

"Learning to not take crap from anyone," he winked conspiringly.

* * *

"**Angel" by Sarah McLachlan**

* * *

Tai Lung and Mei Xing stood over the basinet, watching their daughter sleep. Mei was still exhausted from the labor a week ago, but was grateful for her husband's constant attention. She had to laugh too, at how quickly he assumed the "daddy" role. Before either of them knew it, Mei Lien had become Daddy's Little Girl. Tai Lung had said just the other day that he didn't care if he ever had a son. This made Mei Xing smile, saying "You don't want another?"

"I'm surprised you do, so soon after childbirth," he'd said, changing Mei Lien's diaper.

"In a year or so, we'll see," his wife said, standing by. "And by the way, you mentioned how tiny she is..."

"Yes?"

"Frankly my dear, if you want them any bigger, you can have them yourself."

He'd laughed.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered what her husband's former guards from Chor-Ghom would think if they knew he'd sired a daughter.

She inwardly snorted.

Those sons of bitches could shove it. And her husband would agree with that sentiment.

She leaned against him and he smiled, holding her affectionately. Mei Lien shifted in her sleep, her little legs kicking out, tail moving as if it had a mind of its own. Her eyes wouldn't open for another few weeks, but Mei guessed she would have her eyes. The female couldn't believe how quickly motherhood had changed her; seeing how fatherhood affected her husband was just as surprising.

She watched and smiled as he caressed the baby's cheek with the back of his finger, and she swore she saw Mei Lien smile in her sleep.

"She's beautiful," he whispered, as if he couldn't believe it, like she was some precious, transient fey creature that would disappear at any moment. "She's so beautiful…" he rose and kissed his wife soundly, pressing their noses together. "Just like her mother…"

* * *

"**Anytime" by Brian McKnight**

* * *

Mei Xing had been depressed lately, but she wasn't about to say why. What would she tell her friends and new family? She was being ridiculous, and she knew it.

She felt Tai Lung wrap his arms around her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. "Something's on your mind."

"Yeah."

"Everything alright?"

She sighed, leaning back against him. They had only been married two months, but she had never felt happier. This depression was a recent development. Should she tell him? _You might as well…_

"This _was_ my anniversary…the day I left my parents' home."

He stayed silent, and she instantly regretted saying anything. He squeezed her gently, his way of showing he cared, "You miss them."

She hung her head, "I thought long and hard about it…as much as I want to, I can't blame them for doing what they did. They had no choice."

"Doesn't make me hate them any less for doing that to you," he growled.

"It wasn't their fault…"

"No, but they knew what kind of man he was."

"They would have starved if they hadn't; he would have ruined them…You can think what you want, but I can't blame them. They needed to make a difficult choice, and, as far as I know, they regretted it."

"I hope they did; I hope they realize they lost an intelligent," he kissed her cheek, "beautiful," he kissed her jaw line, "passionate," he kissed the side of her neck, smirking as she mewled like a kitten, "and the most amazing woman I've ever known."

"Mmm, you flatterer…" she giggled. She was glad for what he was doing: he was giving her the distraction she needed.

"I know what you'll say," he started, "but I had a thought…"

"Okay…" she was only half listening as he hugged her closer.

"Maybe we could go visit them; I think they'd like to see how you're doing…"

"You just want me to show you off, don't you?"

He chuckled, "You know me too well."

* * *

On Mei Xing: She's actually a combination of a couple people. Her greatest inspiration comes from a friend I had throughout middle school and high school; she was an Army brat (self-proclaimed), who was petite like myself and didn't take crap from anybody. Second person she resembles is a friend I had in college who was nice and endearing, but once she started learning Tae Kwon Do in sophomore year…and once I saw her break a 2x4 in half, she earned my unwavering respect. Finally, she has a bit of me in there, I suppose, though I'm not as quick to call a guy who both outweighs me by 100 lbs or so, and is a foot taller than me, an idiot (like Mei did to Tai Lung for about half the fic). I'm not suicidal.


	4. Su Lin

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs. Oh, and I don't own the songs either, FYI.

I wish I'd had more of a chance to show that Su Lin actually can take care of herself when she needs to. She's had a tough life, but doesn't let it show. Besides, when you have the Master of Lotus Style for an aunt, the Dragon Warrior for a boyfriend, and Tai Lung as an older brother of sorts…hell yeah you're going to know how to protect yourself.

Updated quickly purely for your enjoyment!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Su Lin**

* * *

"**Do It" by Nelly Furtado**

* * *

Eternally in a good mood. That's how most people saw her. Su Lin didn't mind—there was very little she did. She liked her job, despite the little stresses. She was a waitress after all.

Humming a little song to herself, she served up plates and bowls to patrons, flashing sweet smiles at every single one. Once or twice she was hailed over by some rough-looking gentlemen; she was no fool, she knew they were bandits. The panda tried not to show her unease,

"May I help you?"

"Whassa cute thing like you doin' in a dump like this?" a boar asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Su couldn't hide the disgusted look on her face. Then she got mad. "This place is not a dump—it's my home. And if all you want is to insult my home and family, you can get up and leave. Now."

The boar laughed at her, and his buddy, a rough-looking ox joined in.

They stopped laughing when Su Lin used the technique Po had taught her the night before, hitting one in the neck and making him pass out.

"So…do you want your check now?" she asked sweetly enough.

* * *

"**Because of You" by 98º**

* * *

Su Lin stood mystified as she stared back at the tiger in front of her. His arms were covered with slashes and burns, scars covering his bare chest. Auntie was treating him, clucking her tongue at the state he was in. He hung his head, unable to bring his eyes up to meet theirs. The panda knew who he was.

"You're that boy…you're the one who didn't want to burn my family's house…"

He looked utterly stricken when he realized who she was. Wu looked at Su Lin, shushing her. "Not now!"

"But…"

"Su Lin, not now."

"But there's something I need to say."

"Su Lin," the red panda said more firmly. "Can't you see the poor boy's been through enough already?"

"But…Dalang, was it?"

He just nodded, staring at the floor. He looked up sharply when she took his hand. "I just wanted to say…I don't blame you. I know you might be Jiao Dalang, but you're nothing like your father. You're much better than he is. You're human, you're nice, and you have a good heart. I know you did what you could, and I can never blame you. You stood up for the right thing, and I thought you were very brave."

"You thought I was…brave?"

She nodded. "Mama used to say that it's important to stand up for what you believe in, even if you're standing alone."

Dalang appeared to think about this for a moment, then slowly, the shell-shocked look on his face fell, breaking out into a sunny smile. "Thanks. That means a lot."

She beamed, feeling that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. "You're welcome."

* * *

"**Dream Lover" by Mariah Carey**

* * *

Su Lin giggled as she felt her lips again. So that was what a kiss felt like! She liked it. She was a little worried about it, considering how Dalang and Tigress were doing…but Po put her mind at ease.

The panda girl admitted that even though she put on a brave face, sometimes it was hard to hide the pain of her past. Tai Lung knew that now; she was grateful for him, whether the leopard believed it or not. Conflicted in her feelings now, she wondered…maybe Tai Lung had felt the same way she'd been feeling about him?

She shook her head. No, absolutely not. He was just being nice, like she had been nice to him. She hoped he never guessed the true motivation for her helping. Well, okay, at first it was totally innocent.

But Po…he was always so supportive. He was diligent, determined, kind and sweet. He was a gentleman too, and made her laugh. He put her mind at ease, and most of all…she felt she was starting to like him too…

She sighed as she made it indoors. No matter how much either Po or Tai Lung thought they were hiding it, she knew with a conflicted heart that not one, but two men shared the same feelings for her.

Now the thousand _mou_ question…was which one she should choose.

* * *

"**When You Believe" by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey**

* * *

She sat up sewing, giving Tai Lung some company. The end of his second day of bedrest, he'd taken the herbal concoction she'd given for his injuries from his fight with Huang, and from Po. He sighed, looking out his window. She smiled at him,

"We're really proud of you."

"I know; I wish you weren't."

"Oh, honestly!" she huffed. "Being proud of you isn't a problem…"

"It is when I let it go to my head."

"_If_ you let it go to your head," she pointed out. "I meant what I said all those weeks ago. I have faith in you. _You_ just need to have faith in you."

"I don't think I've ever had faith like that…and I don't know how you can hold on to faith. I mean, look at everything that's happened to you…you lost everything, how can you keep going? What makes you want to continue?"

Su knew what he meant. He was looking for a reason. Prison must have been worse on him than she thought.

"Well, I count my blessings. I'm healthy. I have good friends who care about me. I have a place to live. But most of all—and you reminded me of this—I know that when I die, whether its soon, or years from now, I know that when I die, I'm not going to be alone. I know that my mama, and baba, my brother and sister are all going to be waiting for me, they'll meet me in heaven."

She paused, smiling at him hopefully, "And that's how I keep going. Because I know that no matter what, it will be alright."

He appeared to think about it for a moment, and she saw the change in his expression; that thought brought him peace.

* * *

"**First Time" by Lifehouse**

* * *

How exhilarating! She'd never felt so good about herself, and it was all due to Po. The panda had torn her away from her work to take her to the training grounds. He wanted to "drill" but Su knew the real reason.

He made her laugh as he practiced—he was faking it, intentionally. She liked that. She liked that he was able to make her smile.

"Okay, you ready to try?"

"Oh Po, there's no way I could do that yet…"

"You never know until you try."

Su sighed and got up, taking up the stance he did. "Okay, bring your arm in front like this, then push out with the other. Good, now step forward, bring the back leg up, and kick with the other. Use sound effects too—it helps."

She giggled and tried it. She did it! She grinned. "I did it!"

"See? I knew you could. You're a fast learner…"

"Or maybe I just have a really good teacher," she beamed, kissing his cheek and giggling as he blushed.

"You keep doing that and that blush is gonna be permanent."

She grinned impishly. "Good."

* * *

"**No More Drama" by Mary J. Blige**

* * *

Su Lin hummed as she lugged the basket of herbs and roots back to her family's home. She wasn't far now, and soon she'd be eating with everyone. She licked her lips in anticipation of her mama's cooking.

But when she reached the top of the hill, the basket felt like lead in her arms. She let it drop to her feet in horror.

The tall tiger shoved her mother and father into the house and barred the door and windows. He handed the torch to a younger tiger; the youth had to be no older than sixteen, seventeen maybe. Su was confused. What was going on…?

She watched in horror as the tiger swiped at his son, throwing him to the ground for insubordination. Then the warlord lifted the torch, touching the flames to the thatched roof…

A scream caught in her throat, but it was much too late. She tried to run to help them, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look and almost screamed. A black creature slapped a hand over her mouth, hissing, his voice sounding like crunching gravel, "Run."

She froze, staring at him fearfully. He was completely garbed in black, his species a mystery to her, but she knew he was a cat of some sort.

He cursed suddenly and grabbed her, running off into the forest with her. Su heard someone chasing after them. The cat took her up into a tree and she saw the young tiger running from arrows and slings, panting as he ran frantically.

After the danger had passed, the black cat turned to Su, handing her a piece of cloth. "That's a safe house, love. Ask for Auntie. She'll help you."

"But…" when she looked up to thank him, the mysterious cat was gone.

* * *

"**Adia" by Sarah McLachlan**

* * *

She suppressed a gasp. The cat…the black cat who had saved her over ten years ago…was her patient. And he was Tai Lung's father. That brought her more comfort, and more love towards the leopard she called a brother, than she ever thought.

"Hello! You must be Tai Lung's father! Pleasure to meet you…" the old snow leopard wasn't fooled though. He knew who she was, and he smiled at her.

After Tai Lung had left, Sonam finally broke the silence between them. "I'm glad to see you doing well."

Su nodded, staring back at him. "Why did you save me?"

"It was the right thing to do. I might be an assassin, but girl, I couldn't just leave you to the Jiao. You know that now. Despite what happened to your family though, I'm glad to see you kept your innocence. If only you could see all the beauty you possess…you've grown into a woman your parents would be proud of."

The panda sighed, "I had always wondered who you were…now that I know, it makes me happy…really happy. I know now how Tai Lung became good so fast. If his own father is good, being good must come naturally to him."

Sonam nodded. "I'm proud of what he's become. I'm proud of you too."

* * *

"**Brown Eyes" by Destiny's Child**

* * *

She marveled at his green eyes, she'd never seen such a color outside nature. The more time she spent with Po, the more her feelings began to change. She didn't feel guilty for moving on from her crush on Tai Lung, now that he and Mei Xing were an item. Po didn't try to force her, Su noticed, and was very respectful.

She watched him across the table in Mr. Ping's restaurant, and sighed happily. "I wanted to thank you…this is a wonderful night."

"But…you're enjoying yourself, right? I mean, I know this isn't anything fancy…" Po said, showing his insecurity.

Su smiled, "I don't need anything fancy, Po. I'm just glad to be spending time with you." After a pause, she continued, "You remember when you kissed me the first time?"

Po grinned, nodded, "Oh yeah."

She accepted his hand in hers, "You were my first kiss…"

"No lie?" he was surprised. She nodded bashfully. "Yeah…and, I liked it."

Po's chest swelled with pride, "Well! Happy to help."

She giggled, squeezing his hand. His green eyes shone back at her brown ones. She beamed at him, lost in his gaze. Finally, both pandas reached across the table, pressing their lips together.

Su sighed happily. She knew he loved her, it was obvious. His eyes told her so. And to tell the truth, she loved him too.

* * *

"**1985" by Bowling for Soup**

* * *

Tai Lung always managed to make her laugh—how, she didn't know. She supposed it was just his sense of humor, however sardonic or morbid at times. Right now, inside the Long and Feng, he and Dalang and Po were throwing mock-insults back and forth, each trying to outdo the other. They'd started out as biting remarks: Po's questioned Tai's abilities in cooking, Dalang's were thrown at his "brother's" sexual prowess and both cats threw back about Po's weight.

Now though, those insults were bordering on absolutely absurd.

"You're a…a badger!"

"A badger?" Tai Lung stared at Po.

"Yes. And Dalang smells like…elderberries!"

"Not cool," Dalang said. "You're the one whose breath smells like he hasn't brushed for six months."

"I resent that comment!"

Su Lin groaned, "How did this become a contest?"

"Would you rather we try competing with certain parts of our anatomy?" Tai asked with a wicked grin.

"Honestly! You boys are impossible!"

"We are that. But you still love anyway," Po said with a cute expression that leopard and tiger gave her as well.

Su rolled her eyes. "Men…"

* * *

"**Butterfly" by I Love You! Project** (yes, it's the same "Butterfly" from DDR)

* * *

"I didn't know you could dance!" Su squealed. Po blushed, "Well…Tai's kinda taught me a little…" he muttered.

Su couldn't believe it. "But…Tai's not much of a dancer either."

"Miss Lotus taught him what she knows, and he tried teaching me some stuff…unfortunately, it was all the women's parts," he scowled.

"Why would he do that?"

"He only knows the men's parts…and besides that, I think he was just trying to embarrass me."

Su giggled, "Sounds like him. So…are you going to show me what you know?"

"Oh come on, you don't want to see me make a fool of myself."

"But don't you already do that intentionally to make me laugh?"

Po pouted, "That's different."

Su took his hand and made him stand. "Come on, show me!"

Po sighed and resigned himself to his fate. Unfortunately, it was made worse by the sudden heckling of Dalang and Tai Lung as they watched from the kitchen window.

"Yeah Po, lets see it!"

"This is going to be _good_," Tai Lung smirked devilishly.

"Actually," Su Lin shot back, "I think it makes Po _much_ manlier to know that he's confident enough in his sexuality to dance a woman's part."

That shut up the cats instantly.

* * *

Yes, most of these are pure unadulterated fluff, but honestly, can you _not_ think of fluffy things when singing along to "Dream Lover"? I think not.

Oh, Su! Such a sweetheart and is indeed based on quite a few female friends. One was an English/Spanish double major in college, who always wore an ever-present smile and had an extremely long fuse (I maybe saw her angry, truly angry, just once). The other was a roommate of mine who, though eager to please, and loved to cook, was no pushover. Like Su Lin, this girl could be tough as nails when she needed to be (recall the scene where Su called Dalang a bonehead). The latter girl was my greatest inspiration for Su: it wasn't unusual to find her baking cookies or brownies in the student lounge on a Friday or Saturday night.


	5. Shen

Disclaimer: see earlier disclaimers.

Any surprise most of these songs are rock or heavy metal? Anywho, I decided that it would be important to show that yes, there are many different aspects to Shen than I initially showed in the fic. He was both husband and father (quite twisted at that), and also little bits of information about his connections to our favorite anti-hero. I'd be really interested to hear your opinions on his character.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Shen**

* * *

"**Angels" by Within Temptation** (Check out their music video on youtube!)

* * *

She'd been promised to him. Ming Hua had been promised to him. And he would be damned if some _snow cat_ would keep him from what he deserved.

But there she was, standing before him, her steel fans unsheathed, and her yellow eyes blazing.

He wasn't ready for her onslaught, and had he hesitated one second longer, he would have lost his head. The fan came dangerously close to his throat, the other slashing at his middle. Shen jumped back, ducking as she slashed at his head again.

"This is madness!" he cried.

"No. This is friendship," she growled.

Shen's eyes locked with Nima's and for the first time in his life, he feared losing it. Nima was relentless. Try as he might, in that moment as she delivered what she hoped—and what he feared—were mortal wounds, he had no choice but to admire, even identify with her.

The ferocity she fought with, the strength she had…was all for Ming. He had known Ming only a short while, and was sure what he felt was love.

And here was her best friend, doing her damnedest to keep Ming from making a mistake.

He fell to the ground, panting, defeated. Nima closed her fans, the battle over.

* * *

"**Root of All Evil" by Abney Park**

* * *

Here was the ultimatum. Ming could choose to come with him, and avoid the destruction that he promised, or she could refuse and expose the village and the Lotus school to ruin.

Her green eyes were wide and fearful, "You wouldn't…"

"I am perfectly serious, Ming," he said firmly. "You were promised to me, and I have come to claim you. I am merely being generous to allow you the choice."

"Some choice!" she glared. Ah, what he loved about her! That fierce determination from her was so vacant on many females he had known. Was this something she was born with or something that Wu woman taught her?

"You still have a choice," he said, stepping forward, backing her into the wall. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. His voice dropped to a whisper, "I could have just as easily slipped in here, bound you, and forcefully taken you as my bride, right in this room. But, like it or not, I respect you too much, and I love you."

"If you loved me, you would leave. Now," she growled.

"One word, Ming, one word is all it would take for me to destroy everything. The valley, the school, your teacher, your best friend…"

Ming's face fell and right then, he knew the choice she would make.

* * *

"**God, that's Good!" from Sweeney Todd**

* * *

"Father, I'm serious, you need to try it."

"Absolutely not," Shen said stubbornly. "And Dalang needs to get out of the mess tent; it is no place for one of my sons!"

Shang gave his father a no-nonsense look. "Father, I'm telling you, this is the best dim sum you will ever have—honest!"

"I refuse to believe that Dalang—Dalang!—can cook."

"He's quite good…"

"How do I know it's not poisoned?"

"Why should he have reason to poison you? He's sixteen for hell's sake, and is the worst fighter of all of us," Shang said truthfully. He held out the bowl full of little stuffed pockets of diced vegetables and fish. "Try it."

Shen turned his nose up at it. "Cease this nonsense."

Shang ignored his father, stabbing a dumpling on a chopstick and shoving it into his stunned father's mouth. Shen, initially angered by the blatant disrespect, but once he started chewing, his eyes widened.

"Dalang…made _this_?"

Shang nodded, smiling and popping another dumpling into his mouth. "He's in the mess tent, if you want more."

"Oh, I'll have a word with him, alright."

Shang smirked and watched his father walk off. Shen heard Shang talking with one of the twins as he retreated.

"He likes it?" Chang asked.

"Yup. Love at first bite."

* * *

"**All the Myths Are True" by Abney Park**

* * *

In just ten short years, he'd achieved what his old man couldn't. In ten years, Jiao Shen had made himself into a living legend. He was the boogeyman that mothers warned their children about, the demon that fireworks were meant to scare away at festivals. He haunted the dreams of every soldier in China and beyond, and his merciless fighting, his sword, his wrath were feared by all who spoke his name.

Jiao Shen.

And now he had seven—seven—sons to carry on the legend. With the sons that Ming had borne him, his name was ensured to outlive that of the First Emperor. His sons would make him immortal. His name would be remembered forever.

Shen smirked as he watched his sons. Ming was nursing the newborn Dalang while his older sons practiced their forms. They would all be immortal…

* * *

"**Angel's Punishment" by Lacuna Coil**

* * *

Ming sighed next to him in bed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

It was never 'nothing' with Ming. Shen knew his wife better than that. "This is about Nima, isn't it?"

"Why would you think that?"

He growled.

"She got married; did you know that?" she asked him. "She's married now. And she had a baby. And you knew about it, didn't you?" she glared at him accusingly.

Fine. He admitted it. He'd known about it. He'd known about Nima's marriage to that blacksmith, and yes, she had given birth to some little brat. "I wanted to spare you…"

"From what?"

"What do you think?" he said, turning onto his side to look at her. His hand rested on her growing stomach. "You're under enough stress as it is. I don't want our child to get hurt…"

She sighed again. He took her hand. "Ming, I know when we got married, it wasn't exactly _ideal_…"

"You think?" she asked bitterly.

"I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"I'll let you visit her."

The truth was that he never intended Ming to see her. He'd found out a month ago that Nima had died during the winter.

* * *

"**Blender" by Megaherz**

* * *

The battle lines were drawn and Shen was feeling good. Shang stood next to him, both tigers eyeing their enemy, a buffalo, who was stupid enough to take them on. Shen knew he was below him, but Shang needed practice still. Only twenty, and his eldest was already making a name for himself. A bit too merciful for Shen's liking, Shang had a redeeming quality: his Dragon Rage.

He'd been so proud to know his firstborn was a natural-born killer! That knowledge would have killed Ming—she hadn't lived long enough to see what Shang had become. Shen was grateful for that; had she lived, the knowledge would have killed her.

He nodded at Shang who stepped forward to fight. The buffalo snorted and lifted his heavy hammers while Shang drew his sword.

Shen turned away from the fight and looked down the line at his other sons. Feng was soon to join the ranks, his archery skills unmatched by any, even those twice his age. Chang, Ang and Dalang were still young yet, but they were prodigies in their fields. Dalang especially; Shen had never seen better aim with a blade!

He turned his attention back to the fight and found it ended. Shang had performed beautifully, allowing the buffalo only one horrified scream before being cut down.

He smirked, patting his catatonic oldest son's shoulder, "That's my boy."

* * *

"**Numb" by Linkin Park**

* * *

He wasn't letting that snow leopard get away. No. Shen knew all too well what would happen if he did.

He, his father, and his brother followed Sonam to the Valley of Peace. He was a fast son of a bitch, he'd give him that. Nimble too, it was hard to keep up.

Shen's brother ran ahead, grabbing the leopard's leg. Sonam whirled and struck! Shen jumped out of the way as his brother's body fell. His father purged on ahead. Shen fell back, looking around.

Sonam had the brat, he was sure of that. He had to find that baby and kill it.

The words of the soothsayer still chilled him. The one who was born when the red star rose in the sign of the FengHuang would be Shen's doom...

Nima's son had to die so that Shen could live.

When Shen got to the top of the mountain, the bundle Sonam had been carrying was gone, and Jiao Chen's dead body lay on the frozen ground. Enraged, he took it out on the only one there.

His sword fell down on the unsuspecting snow leopard's head.

* * *

"**Hurra – Wie Leben Noch" by Megaherz**

* * *

The flames licked at Jiao Chen's dead body, with the new tiger patriarch, his son Shen, watching. Ming had refused to attend the pyre burning. Her sole concern was their newborn, Shang. Shen preferred that. He liked that Ming knew her place. It wasn't here. It wasn't with war; no ugliness was allowed in a lady's life. With all the ugliness in his own life, having Ming was the only sense of normalcy he had ever known.

He drew his sword and plunged the tip into the ground, a salute to his father's spirit at the flames and smoke carried his spirit to heaven. His brother Ren did the same.

"What now?" Ren asked.

"Let me think about it."

"You remember what the soothsayer said."

"I know what the soothsayer said."

"So the brat is dead?"

"I can't find him anywhere, I assume he is. The night was cold on that mountain, he would not have survived it…"

"You know he _was_ a snow leopard, right?"

"I'm aware of that fact, yes."

"What if someone took him in, at the Jade Palace?"

"Don't be ridiculous, what idiot would raise an orphaned snow leopard? I suppose some fool in that place took him in and will train him in kung fu, too?"

"Oogway is just such an idiot," his brother warned.

"You're talking nonsense. If you're so worried about it, go back and see if Master Shifu will let you in to look around. I'm sure he could use the exercise in kicking your sorry ass."

Shen's offer was met with silence.

* * *

"**The Wake" by Abney Park**

* * *

How could he tell her? For the first time in his marriage, Shen was at odds with doing the right thing, versus preserving his already shaky marriage. Ming was bound to hear of it sooner or later, and what would he do when she found he had known for the past year? Nima had died months ago, and now he, Shen was responsible for the complete and utter destruction of Nima's bloodline.

To say he would be in the doghouse was the understatement of the dynasty.

But he was justified, wasn't he? That old gypsy woman, the soothsayer, had she not foretold, seen in his star charts, in his fortune, his palm, and various other divination artifacts, that had Shen allowed Nima's child to live, that child would come back to kill him? No, Shen was always in the interest of self-preservation. That was how he lived. That was how he was taught. Kill them before they kill you. So what if the kid was just a year old, barely a toddler? The tiger wouldn't feel guilt about it.

_Nima's son was the same age as Shang…_

Shen froze, glancing over to where Shang was playing with Ming, laughing and giggling. The little cub turned to his father and grinned in the cute and innocent way that only a child could.

No. NO. Shen was not going to let it eat at him.

_You did what you needed to do. You always do what you need to do. Do not think any more on it, do you understand? You did what you had to. You're providing a future for your son, and however many children follow. If people have to die…then so be it._

The son of Sonam and Nima was no more…

Or so he thought.

* * *

"**Heaven's a Lie" by Lacuna Coil**

* * *

When it rains, it pours, and somehow for every death he had known, or at least the ones that affected him in some way, it always rained. It rained when his mother died, and rained the day after his father had been killed.

He had gone completely numb as they covered his wife's face with a white cloth. Very soon, everyone would need to dress in white sackcloth. Ming Hua, _his_ Ming Hua, the only person he had ever truly loved, was dead.

He cursed the germ, the disease that had taken her. He cursed the gods, the gods of death, the spirits…he cursed her belief in heaven.

How could heaven exist? He had known heaven through her. She was his link, she was the proof, and now that she was dead, so was heaven.

* * *

I'm really sensing a trend, don't you think so?

Shen is a little more difficult to pin down. His cold, calculating nature I've actually pulled from history; there were quite a few military leaders he takes after, most notably a couple from Nazi Germany—like them, he seems to have no qualms about killing people he feels are unworthy of life. But the more human side to him has no real basis on anyone I know. I just started writing and well, Shen wanted me to tell his story, I suppose. Whether or not this vindicates him is up to you. Read and Review please!


	6. Shang

Disclaimer: see earlier chapters. I really don't want to keep repeating myself…

Friday update...with a two-fer! :D

Since so many of you liked/loved/wanted to marry/wanted to have babies with/pet/molest/etc. Shang, here's a special chapter just for him. I think it bears saying that I loved him too, and writing that one chapter (yes, _that_ chapter…no spoilers for those who haven't read "Present") about him, I cried like a baby while writing it, if that's any consolation. So here he is!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Shang**

* * *

"**Citizen Soldier" by 3 Doors Down**

* * *

He couldn't stay. He knew it. Shang watched the complete and utter devastation of the village they had just plundered waste away with its ashes in the winter wind. Slaughtered bodies littered the ground like rag dolls long forgotten by children grown too fast.

He'd grown too quickly. If only his mother could see him now…

He and Dalang had been the only ones to inherit her green eyes. The others all had their father's black eyes. That brought Shang some hope. There was hope for Dalang, there was surely hope for him.

The Valley of Peace.

That was where they were going. Shang had made his decision a long time ago. That was where he would go. He could fight for them, he could defend, for the first time he could defend, what he had always wanted. Fighting for Shen was not the warrior's code; it was the barbarian's code. Shang would have given anything to be a part of something like the Furious Five. He wanted to know what it felt like to use his talents to help, to nurture, not destroy.

In the distance, the spires of rock that resembled the fangs of Hell jutted up from the mists that shrouded the Thread of Hope. He was almost there.

* * *

"**Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield**

* * *

He couldn't get over how lucky his brother was, Shang decided as he lay awake that first night in the Jade Palace. Sure, their relationship was on an indefinite hiatus—for the older tiger was sure that the couple still loved each other—but they would get back together eventually. Tigress…_Master_ Tigress…what a woman!

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He imagined what it would be like to be with her. A woman like her was extremely rare, and he knew it, he'd looked. He wondered, as he lay awake that night, what it would be like to have her love, to feel her arms around him, and his arms around her. Her lips were soft and full, he remembered fondly…though that fist was reason enough to keep his distance.

But honestly, if Dalang weren't even part of the equation, what would have attracted Tigress to Shang in the first place? He knew he had things to offer, but what did she look for in a man?

He sighed and turned over onto his side. He knew what she was looking for, and what she wanted.

She wanted Dalang.

* * *

"**Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park**

* * *

He saw red. Literally. His eyes were bloodshot, and all he saw was what the Dragon Rage would allow him. Had Shang had all his mental faculties, he would have heard the horrified, agonized scream as his opponent was hacked to pieces, watching as his own innards spilled out to the ground…

Shang awoke later, finding himself vomiting violently behind a bush. The bile stung, burned his throat and ate away at his tooth enamel. The "condition" as he called it always did this to him. It didn't get better, it only got worse as time went on.

He coughed again and his eyes widened. Blood. Red splotches coated his hand. His bile was tinged red. His stomach turned and he was sick again. More blood.

Shang was no fool, he knew the stories. He knew what his life expectancy was. And here was the proof of it.

"Get up," Huang said. "The Thread of Hope is just a day away."

He wiped his mouth. "Okay, I'm coming."

* * *

"**Drive" by Incubus**

* * *

"Hey Shang," Dalang asked.

"Yeah?"

"When's Dad gonna try and get me to kill someone?"

The brothers lay on their backs looking up at the stars overhead. Shang glanced over at Dalang, "How old are you now?"

"Fifteen."

"Oh. Well, he might wait a while yet. You still look weak and scrawny—he wants your first kill to be big, and…I dunno. Dad's got some pretty twisted expectations."

"Yeah. You were nineteen when you killed your first guy, right?"

"Yeah. It's not as easy as the others will have you think. It never gets easier."

"So how do you do it?"

How did he do it? How could he tell him that? How could he tell his brother that he didn't know? Whenever he drew his sword, Shang's vision failed him, his mind shut down. Every action was instinct, and every instinct told him to kill. He couldn't explain what happened to him in battle, how he left a wake of destruction and blood and severed body parts in his path. He had committed so many sins and so many atrocities, and the worst part of that was that he couldn't remember a single one.

"With any luck," he said, "You'll never have to kill anyone at all."

* * *

"**Apologize" by OneRepublic**

* * *

Shang gave Dalang some privacy while the teenager changed into the clothes he'd found. The older tiger stoked the fire further, pouring the contents of a wine bottle onto Dalang's uniform. With little ceremony, he cast the uniform onto the flames, stepping back as the fire flared with new life, licking at the clothes, taking the legacy of the Jiao with them straight to hell.

How Shang wished he could do the same. But no. they had nothing to gain by leaving now, the two of them. Shen would never suffer them to live. He would follow them. No, as much as it tore Shang up inside, he needed to let his beloved little brother go.

He looked up as Dalang came out of the bushes, dressed in a green robe with brown trousers.

"Looks good on you."

"Did you take these from a corpse?" Dalang asked.

"Does it smell like I did?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Sorry." He handed him money and a knapsack. With a quick hug, he parted, "Good Luck."

* * *

"**Soldier" by Destiny's Child**

* * *

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single woman in possession of good looks is in want of a man."

"Shang, shut up," Feng growled. "You're just mad you got shot down…"

"What's not to love about me though?" the thirty-year-old asked.

"You're clearly so humble…" Huang muttered.

"You should reinstate your idiom," Ang said. He was easily the most verbose of the family. "A single woman in possession of good looks should be in want of a man _in uniform_."

"Now you're talking!" Chang grinned.

Feng rolled his eyes, stabbing the ground with his knife. "What is it with women and men in uniform?"

"They're always in the best of shape, and they fetch a smart look…" Ang tried explaining. The family's resident archer wasn't having it. "I want to hear it from Shang."

"What'd I do?"

"Shang, do women prefer men in uniform or not?"

"Oh they do, undoubtedly."

"Don't pull my tail."

"I'm not! Women _like_ men in uniform. I don't know the reason, but I'm not looking at a gift and asking how much it cost!" the eldest reasoned. His brothers all nodded; that made sense.

"Don't women also like 'bad boys', too?" Huang asked.

"Oh yeah, the badder the better. Some like it when you treat them like dirt."

"Can do," Huang grinned wickedly.

Shang sighed; okay, fine, he knew he got the most tail out of all of his brothers. He knew he was good-looking. He knew women thought him attractive and wanted to have his babies (a few girls he'd been with made him wonder if there actually _were_ Shang Jrs. running around somewhere).

But since when had he become the authority on all things women and sex within his family?

"Do I look like a gigolo?" he asked.

"Oh, you've started charging now?" Feng asked.

Shang flashed a rude gesture, growling, "Fuck you."

* * *

"**Escape" by Hoobastank**

* * *

"So…how many guys have you killed?" Po asked.

It didn't bother him being asked this. His answered bothered Shang more than the question: "I couldn't tell you. Each time I go into battle, I blank out. Its easier, I suppose. I just don't think about it; I just do."

"You don't think about the fight?"

"Gods no. if I thought about it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," the tiger confessed, sharpening his sword on a round stone. "Many people have asked me how I do it, how I can be so merciful and yet so cruel when I kill. The answer is, I simply don't know. I don't know. When I blank out, I just let my body do what it does best. I've done it for so long its second nature. I don't mind it though. It helps me escape the battle."

Po nodded in understanding. "You don't like war, do you?"

"Who does?" Shang sighed. "If I had my way, I would never have done it…but it's all I know."

"That can change, you'll see."

"No…live by the sword die by the sword. That is my life," he said with finality.

* * *

"**Let It Die" by Three Day's Grace**

* * *

"No, I'm not telling you."

"I promise not to hit you again."

"That's a lie, I'm not falling for it."

"Shang, I just want to know how many girlfriends he's had," Tigress said pointedly.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it. Besides, what would I know of it? I haven't seen him for ten years, and it's not like the first thing I'm going to ask is 'hey, how many girls have you screwed in the past decade?'"

Tigress scowled at him. "How many did he have _before_ he ran?"

"Just one serious girl."

"What do you mean by _serious_?"

Shang knew he'd talked himself into a hole—one about six feet deep. "Well," he decided honesty might be the best policy after all. "When he was sixteen, I took him to the red light district…"

"You WHAT?"

He pitied the distraught look on her face. Had the two of them not done the deed after all? Dalang was taking his time here…so Shang decided to lie. What could it hurt? "Nothing happened—he chickened out at last minute. Said something about waiting for the right woman…" Oh, he lied like a dog on a rug. But if it brought Tigress some relief, then he could die with a clear conscience.

* * *

"**Not Listening" by Papa Roach**

* * *

The village was in ruins, bodies strewn in the streets, women and children enslaved and crying as the bodies of their fathers, brothers and husbands were set to burn. Shang couldn't stomach cleaning off his sword right now, his stomach still turning violently from the effects of his condition.

Xiang and Huang delighted in ripping valuables from dead bodies and enslaved women; it made Shang feel even sicker.

"Glorious, isn't it?" Shen said, clapping a hand on his son's shoulder. "How is your stomach?"

"You have to ask?" Shang muttered bitterly.

"You must be getting used to it," Shen mused. "The side effects weren't as bad today."

"Says you," his son sucked down air, but it reeked of death and made Shang vomit again. His father surprised him with a rare show of paternal tenderness, "Go on top of that hill, there's a breeze blowing from the north. The fresh air will help."

"You don't care," Shang said. "You know you'll outlive me."

"You're right, I will. But until then, I will take care of my prize fighter."

There it was. Not his son. His prize fighter. If Shang had felt any guilt for hating his father, it evaporated in that instant. His father didn't care for him as a son, so Shang didn't care for him either.

* * *

"**Hero" by Mariah Carey**

* * *

He was suddenly aware of his surroundings. Everyone was in his room, watching, waiting. It was as if he had tapped into their brains and he could hear their collective wish: _Open your eyes, one last time_…

It hurt, and it was a struggle to grant that wish. But when he did, the first person he saw was his brother. Dalang…he'd just been reunited with him after ten long years, and now he was leaving him again, too soon. Fate was a cruel mistress.

What amazed Shang, though, wasn't how peacefully he was taking his own death. What amazed him was the strength in his brother's countenance. Dalang was staying strong, for him. Shang smiled,

"Love you, baby bro."

That was all he had strength to say. He wanted to tell Dalang how proud he was of him. He wanted to tell him he was his hero. Yes, Dalang was his hero, and no one else. He alone had done the bravest thing possible: moving on from a troubled past and making a new life for himself.

Shang's vision dimmed, but his eyes didn't close. He felt suddenly very light, then the sensation of floating. He looked down and saw the whole room. He brought himself back down and hugged his brother one last time before floating up to the ceiling, through the roof, and, to his delighted surprise, to Heaven.

* * *

Okay, I admit, I got teary eyed up writing that last one.

Shang is inspired by a close friend (who's still kicking, BTW), a graduate of the USNA and now an officer in the USMC. He is the inspiration for Shang's easy-going personality, and his intense sense of honor and pride. In case you were wondering, yes, this friend is quite handsome, and is well-deserving of the description Shang received in the chapter titled "Why Trigonometry Sucks". I swear its something in Annapolis water… :)


	7. Feng

Disclaimer: You already know it. Stop pestering me about it.

Okay, all you Feng-philes out there (Yes, that's my name for Feng Fans…), the wait is over! Here is Feng's shuffle!

I got a fortunate chance to show how jealous he really was of his youngest brother for upstaging him, so at least there's that. In retrospect, perhaps he wasn't as bad as we wanted to believe…that, or I kept him alive too long, and people got attached. Then again, we'll never know, will we?

* * *

**Chapter 9: Feng**

* * *

"**Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi**

* * *

"What do you reckon?" Huang whispered.

Feng looked down below at the unsuspecting village. By dawn, this idyllic scene would be gone. Feng sighed through his nose; it was the first village they would destroy since Shen sent Shang to kill Dalang.

He couldn't help but feel pity for his eldest brother. It had to be hard for him. Feng looked to his right, where Huang was perched on the tree limb next to him; he couldn't imagine having to kill Huang for honor. He wondered if he had it in him. Shang obviously did; and he was supposed to be the merciful one.

Feng sighed through his nose. Had Dalang really deserved it? Shen's favorite…the prodigy, even if the youngest tiger didn't believe it. Could Dalang not see how gifted he was, how _natural_ he was?

Ever since Feng had seen his brother kill a fly—a_ fly_—with a knife when he was five, Feng had seen how Shen doted over him. No…No! Feng was the favorite, wasn't he? Sure, archery may not be the most "honorable" way to fight, but he could still fight with short swords! He was Shen's favorite. The twins took after Ming, their mother, and Shen all but ignored them for their "womanly pursuits".

Feng had the same chance that Shang did. And then that little _brat_ had to steal it all away! When that fly had been stuck to that tent post by the kitchen knife the cub had thrown, it was as if he had thrown that dagger right through the invisible thread that connected Feng to any semblance of his father's love.

In that moment, Feng had lost the only thing he every truly wanted.

Now that Dalang was gone, he doubted he'd ever get it back.

* * *

"**Cold-Hearted" by Paula Abdul**

* * *

He stepped over her body, blocking it all out. This would torture him until the end of his days, and he knew it. Feng wasn't directly responsible for her death, but he had a hand in it.

What else did he expect, though? As if Shen would have been pleased to know Feng had sired a child out of wedlock. Marrying her would have been the honorable thing to do. Never had a Jiao been honorable. Shen had expressly forbid it at first, until realizing that he needed progeny to continue the family line, and consented.

Feng had been too late. Her family had found out; instead of waiting for them to do it, she killed herself to avoid the shame.

Feng wiped the blood from his blade on her father's shirt. The authorities would find the mutilated bodies of her family in the morning. This was one slaughter he could walk away from with a clear conscience.

* * *

"**Pictures of You" by The Last Goodnight**

* * *

Feng purred as Ming scratched him behind his ear. The six-year-old cub looked up at his mother, grinning ear-to-ear as she smiled back at him. He placed his little hand over her belly, which was big with baby once again.

"Are you gonna have more twins?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, love," she said. "Maybe I will."

"Think it'll be a sister?"

"You _want_ a sister?" she asked curiously.

"Well yeah. I mean, you got six boys already," the little cub reasoned. "And if it's a girl, we can all protect her."

"Why does she need protection?"

"Cuz big brothers do that for their sisters…don't they?"

Ming smiled and nuzzled her boy. She took time to spend with all her sons, but Feng believed she liked _him_ best. "If it's a boy, Feng, will you protect him anyway?"

Feng thought about it; truth was, he really wanted to know what having a sister felt like. "I guess…if I _had_ to."

* * *

"**Put your Lights on" by Santana (Feat. Everlast)**

* * *

"Whatcha got there?" Feng asked his younger brother. Huang was hunched over what appeared to be an apothecary's kit—he was developing more poisons.

"Making something new for Xiang," the one-eyed tiger explained.

"Why are you putting arsenic in his opium?" Feng stared. There was no love lost between him and his addict of a brother, but the thought of Huang going so far as to bump him off…

"It's for inducing psychosis," Huang explained. "I've got a couple stimulants I'm going to mix in. Father wanted it to be enough for Xiang to lose it. This," he held up the vial of experimental drug, "Is Dragon Rage in a bottle!"

Feng stared in shock. "Father asked you to recreate the Dragon Rage that Shang has?"

Huang shrugged. "Wasn't as hard as I thought. I just took the symptoms Shang goes through and found the right cocktail. But since Xiang will only take the opium, I need to mix both."

"Won't that kill him?"

"Why do you care?" he challenged. "One day we're all going to inherit Father's army and the empire he's building. The fewer of us there are, the less pain…the more riches, the more land we'll have…"

Feng didn't like his tone. His eyes strayed to the poisons on his belts. For a split second, Feng wondered if his brother would go so far as to kill him too.

* * *

"**In The End" by Linkin Park**

* * *

He'd tracked down the panda, finally. He was shocked to see who was with him. It couldn't be…but it was. Dalang was alive. But how?

Feng followed them to the edge of town and watched as they tore the tarp from the cart. A snow leopard bounded out, gasping for breath, and the body on the cart took Feng's breath away.

Huang!

He was utterly devastated. He knew, in the back of his mind, that Huang might die in this battle…but they hadn't even met with the enemy yet! Feng knew he still needed to complete his mission, but…he couldn't leave Huang.

Seeing his brother's body thrown in with the refuse and rotting garbage was too much of an insult to bear. He seethed at the panda, snow leopard and Dalang. When this was over, he would be the one to kill them—all of them.

The archer waited until they were gone before coming out of his hiding spot. Standing over Huang's body was the hardest thing he could do. For the first time since his mother had died, Feng cried.

* * *

"**Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence**

* * *

Feng kept his eye on the prize. The crocodile warlord, their enemy, had no idea he was there. Shen thought guerilla warfare was cowardly. No, this was what assassins did. And hey, if it worked, who could say anything against it? Besides, it wasn't _his_ fault they coated their tarps in flammable products…

Feng dipped the arrow in fire, fixed it to his bow, aimed, and let fly.

The burning arrow hit the first tent, and it lit up like a roman candle. The tiger jumped down from his perch and tore into the camp, unsheathing his twin short swords. Slashing at other creatures as they came to attack him, he tore burning tarp from the tent and threw it at another. It burst into flames, sparks spewing everywhere, catching other tents on fire. He took out another arrow and dipped the alcohol-dipped arrow head in the flames, lighting it on fire.

He tore through the camp, burning everything to the ground. He found the warlord, bellowing orders. The croc spotted him, and raised his arm to point at him. Feng fitted another arrow and let fly right between his eyes.

* * *

"**What It's Like" by Everlast**

* * *

Feng had taken the poisons from Huang's belts and tucked them away. He didn't know what they would all do, but he didn't care. Dalang had killed him, and one way or another he would pay. The archer poured the contents of a green glass vial into the hole he had dug in the ground, where a sickly-greenish liquid lay. He dipped his arrows, one by one, into the poison, setting them up to dry.

One of those arrows would be for Dalang, and another for Shang.

Feng reached for the last arrow but as he moved to dip it in the poison, he cursed. The poison had all soaked into the ground.

"Shit."

Oh well. What was one poison-less arrow versus well over twenty-five? Feng liked those odds.

Revenge would be his. Feng had actually cared for Huang. And Feng wanted to have the same love that Shen showed to Shang and Dalang. He knew part of it had to be the fact they'd been born with their mother's eyes; Feng knew he couldn't change his eye color, but maybe if he showed Shen he was no coward, that he was a true warrior, then maybe Shen would actually call him "son" like he'd done for Shang and Dalang.

Feng seethed as he put his arrows back into the quiver. If only Shang and Dalang knew what it was like to always live in someone else's shadow. If only they knew what it was like…

He shouldered his quiver and bow and walked away.

* * *

"**Ch-Check It Out" by Beastie Boys**

* * *

Feng stared incredulously at Dalang, "You mean to tell me Shang took you into the red light district and you didn't even do it _once_?"

"No, I did!" the sixteen-year-old said, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "Just…not the whole thing…we didn't have enough money."

"Please, a single _yuan_ can get even the ugliest girl for an hour!"

"Since when has Shang promised an ugly girl?"

Feng remembered the time Shang had taken _him_ on that little rite of passage and nodded, "Good point. So what did you get?"

Dalang looked mortified, but leaned over to whisper in his brother's ear. Feng's eyebrows rose in shock.

"Seriously?"

Dalang nodded.

"That's some real kinky shit."

Dalang, still mortified, only nodded, face burning with embarrassment.

Feng thought about it for a moment, "How much for one of those?"

* * *

"**It's Been Awhile" by Staind**

* * *

"It's been five years," Chang said.

"What?"

"Five years since Mom died."

That hung in the air. The seven brothers sat around the campfire, a few glancing at the tent where their father was. Five years to the day since they had laid Ming Hua in the ground; he was likely mourning as they were. Eleven-year-old Dalang stabbed the dirt with a blade Ming had given him for his birthday, shortly before her death. Shang just stared into the fire.

Feng was the first to speak.

"I miss her."

Wordlessly, they all nodded in agreement. Xiang was remarkably lucid for once: "She made the days brighter."

"Remember how she used to make mint tea when we were sick?" Ang asked.

"I remember how she used to argue with Dad…and always win," Shang smirked.

Dalang said the one thing they were all thinking: "I wish she were still here."

"Yeah," Feng said. "Me too."

* * *

"**Pushing Me Away" by Linkin Park**

* * *

It was just him and Xiang now. Feng felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. Xiang was a wreck, and soon his addiction would take him down. Then it would just be Feng. He'd waited his entire life to show Shen how important he was. He'd waited for the chance to prove the patriarch wrong. While the other Jiao brothers specialized in close combat, Feng preferred archery. Shen called him a coward—archers stayed near the back, and were afraid to get up front.

He'd show him.

He'd show all of them.

He held up the packet of drugs that Huang had made for Xiang and dangled it in his brother's face. The Creature stood behind him, making a disgusted noise. Xiang's frantic eyes followed the packet of herbs and roots.

"Is this what you want?"

Xiang nodded quickly, his hands shaking out of control. Feng smirked; his older brother was desperate for a hit. He needed a fix. Perfect.

Feng dumped the entire contents in a mortar and pestle, smashing them and adding water. Huang would not have used all of it. Xiang was desperate enough to take it all. Once he had finished making the paste, Xiang tore it from him and downed it all.

The Creature moved forward in alarm to stop him, but it was too late. Feng allowed himself a self-satisfied smile.

The Creature hissed in his ear, "Ye've just killed yer brother, lad."

"No, I didn't," Feng said, smiling as the drug began to take effect, "He's been doing that to himself for the past fifteen years. If he wants to die so badly, who am I to stand in his way?"

* * *

Man, what a bastard…

In all honesty, Feng wasn't really meant to be such a big role. He just popped in my head and demanded more screen time; read: he held me at arrow-point. He got what he wanted—and a couple fans too, apparently.

Hope you enjoyed this, Corset (and her fellow Feng-Philes!)! It was surprisingly fun to do.


	8. Sonam

Disclaimer: see earlier disclaimers.

Okay, since he had a relatively small part in the story, I felt he needed more of a chance to show who he really was (pre-Shen). Fortunately, the shuffle revealed enough songs to describe how he wooed Nima. I LOVE it!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sonam**

* * *

"**Johanna" from Sweeney Todd**

* * *

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Nima was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. To think he'd thought he was the only snow leopard for miles. But there she was, clothed in plain white sackcloth, but to him her sad remembrance of her lost friend was too much to bear.

Whatever arrogance he'd felt melted when he'd learned the truth behind her mourning. His heart ached for her as much as hers ached for Ming. One day though, he vowed to give her reason to smile. He wondered what her smile looked like, and was determined to find out.

* * *

"**Stronger" by Kanye West**

* * *

She rolled her eyes at him, rain pelting into her fur as they stood bareheaded in the rain. "You're a damned fool, Sonam."

"Maybe," he unsheathed his sword. "But I'm a determined fool."

"Stubborn more like. How many times will you bother?"

"As many as it takes." He dropped into a fighting stance, waiting for her to make the first move.

Nima rolled up the sleeves of her black robe. "Fine. Its your funeral." She stepped back, twisting her body just so, then suddenly struck, twirling in the air, opening her fans in a quick flick.

He blocked with his sword, staggering back from the force of her blow. He struck back, finding her block just as strong as his own. She twisted her body again, going back into a backbend and avoiding the swipe of his sword. She back-flipped in midair, pirouetting across the ground. An axle turn, her arms lashing out with the slashing steel of her fans, her eyes blazing.

She hit him with a swift hook kick, sending him back several paces, he landing hard on his back.

"Why do you insist on fighting, when you know you're going to lose?"

He answered her, the first truthful answer: "Because it brings me closer to you."

Her eyes widened in surprise, those beautiful yellow eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I know I don't have a chance. It has still been an honor to fight you," he confessed. "Even if I never win, I can say that I fought a true warrior. I have no shame in being defeated by a woman like you."

She snorted and closed her fans. "Then you're throwing this fight?"

"Never," he slowly stood, sheathing his sword. "I forfeit."

* * *

"**Over My Head" by The Fray**

* * *

He knocked on the door to the school, waiting patiently besides the rain pelting down on his bare head. The door was opened by none other than Wu Lien herself. She stared in surprise as he presented the flowers in his hand.

"Hello…"

"What do you want?" the red panda demanded.

"An audience with Nima?"

"Absolutely not. You're the reason she's sick in the first place."

"I know. That's what these are for."

Wu stared at the flowers, and looked shocked. "Are those the Golden Lilies from the top of Hell's mountain?"

"Yep."

"You risked your life climbing the most perilous peak in this range for _flowers_?"

"Yep."

Wu smiled wryly and took the flowers. "I admit, you are a rare man, Sonam. She's not well enough to see anyone except her nurse, but I will pass these along."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Would you like something hot to drink before going home?"

"No thank you. I've overstayed my welcome already." He turned to leave, but just before he left, he turned back and asked. "She likes tea, doesn't she?"

Wu paused and nodded.

"Would she like to meet me for tea sometime?"

Wu smiled. "I'll pass that along too."

* * *

"**Photograph" by Nickelback**

* * *

Picture perfect, that had to be the one thing he'd thought of his family…at least, before Nima's illness. He'd known she was susceptible to illness; he didn't think how dangerous it was.

Now she was gone, stolen from him too soon. Being in that house held too many memories. She was everywhere he went. He couldn't even bear to look at his son because he had his mother's eyes. It was too much. His only consolation was that he wasn't so destroyed that he took to the bottle like other, weaker men had done.

This kitchen held too many memories—she practiced her fan form right over there, cooked dinner over there by the fireplace while she knitted baby clothes and blankets. She'd smiled at him throughout her pregnancy, proud and expectant. She was so beautiful, so good, so pure.

It killed him every day to know she was gone and would never be back. He felt he had nothing to live for…

Then Tenzin awoke from his nap, the cub crying loudly. In the days following her death, Sonam could hear the words behind those cries: _"Where's Mama?"_

Today was different though, to his astonishment: _"Where's Baba? Baba, where are you?"_

Sonam got up, his legs feeling like lead as he leaned over the cradle. "Easy son, easy…its okay. Baba's here…Baba will always be here."

* * *

"**Heaven" by Bryan Adams**

* * *

Sonam caressed her cheek as they lay in bed together. Nima smiled back at him, her eyes glowing in the moonlight. His wife…she was his wife. He'd fought long and hard for this moment, and it frightened him how much he loved her.

"If you had any idea how much I love you…"

She pressed her fingers against his lips. "I know. I love you too…husband."

He nuzzled her. He was nervous; he was sure she was too. It was, after all, their wedding night.

"If you don't want to do this tonight, I'll understand…"

"Oh hush, you know I want this as much as I do," she said, drawing herself closer into his arms, kissing him deeply. He returned her kiss, seeing in his mind's eye his entire future with her. Keeping this house together, growing old together...and children! He wanted as many as possible. No, scratch that, he wanted as many as she did. Maybe one or two...to start.

What she said next made pleasurable chills run up his spine:

"Let's make a baby."

He turned them over, her underneath him. She nuzzled him, kissing his cheek. He captured her lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I most certainly am," she smiled, whispering in his ear, "Love me, Sonam..."

He smiled, kissing her deeply as they gave in to the greatest of pleasures. Nine months later, to the day, their son Tenzin—the future Phoenix Warrior Tai Lung—was born.

* * *

"**Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day**

* * *

He plodded through the narrow allies of the village, Tenzin bundled up against the cold, safely in the sling on his back. Sonam spied over his shoulder, smiling and shaking his head as he saw his son had released his arms out of the blanket and was pawing at falling snow. The cub made little cooing noises, letting out a tiny meow when a frozen crystal landed on his nose, and sneezed.

Sonam panicked, turning the sling to his front and inspected his son; since Nima's sickness, he wasn't taking any chances with his son. Tenzin just smiled and giggled, holding out his little arms to his Baba. Sonam sighed in relief. His son turned out to be stronger than he expected. Good. He didn't know what he'd do without him. Sonam couldn't live his life alone; he knew he wasn't strong enough to do so.

"Let's go see your Auntie, shall we?"

Tenzin, six months old, seemed to know what that meant. He liked Auntie. She liked tickling him until he laughed, and she gave him little treats. Sonam smiled and shouldered his son again, plodding up the mountain to the school, knowing he was no longer walking alone.

* * *

"**The Reason" by Hoobastank**

* * *

"So what warrants this special date?" she teased as she cuddled with him. They were looking out over the village at a high point called Lookout Point. Not very original, especially since this was the known Lover's Lane.

Sonam held her closer, wondering how to start. "Well, I know we haven't been a couple for very long…"

"Longer than most."

"Yes, but there's something that's been on my mind…"

"Something wrong?" she asked, sounding worried.

"No! Nothing like that. I'm happier than I've ever been…"

"But?"

"I feel like I could be happier."

She looked stricken, and he could see the question in her eyes: Was he going to abandon her like Ming had?

Sonam sighed, turning her to look at him. "I've been meaning to say this for a long time…I love you."

"You've told me that before, Sonam."

"I know. There's more. You're the light of my life, my reason for living…you're the reason for everything I do, and…and I don't ever want to lose you."

She was silent, unsure where this was going…until he got down on one knee. "S-Sonam?"

He took her hands. "I would be honored…if you agreed to marry me."

She grinned, relieved. She was an unconventional woman, though, and she gave an unconventional answer: "Like you have to ask?"

He stood and kissed her.

* * *

"**Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace**

* * *

He'd found a cave not too far away where he set up his shelter that would sustain him for the next few months. Pain shot through his whole body, but the worst pain was knowing he'd lost his son. The whisperings around the village told him that a cub was found at the top of the mountain and had been taken in. The inhabitants of the Jade Palace set out to find the cub's parents.

They'd never find him. Sonam still had enemies out there. Now that Shen had come back and betrayed them all, Sonam had no one left to trust. He'd trusted Shen to keep his word, to have enough honor to accept the terms of their agreement to leave the Lotus Valley alone.

He'd learned the hard way that Shen had no honor.

And now Shen had completely mutilated him. Sonam looked into the stolen mirror after he had bandaged his wounds. His left eye was milky white with blindness, his face horribly scarred and mangled, the left side of his face had been burned with acid Shen had poured on him.

He'd get his revenge. Once he'd gotten it, he'd go back for his son. Someday…he would come back.

* * *

"**One Wish" by Ray J**

* * *

_As he watched Tenzin sleeping by the warmth of their fire, Sonam reflected back to how his son eventually came to be. Particularly, his mind flashed back to the first date with his future wife…_

She'd said yes. She'd said yes! He'd agonized over everything: flowers or no flowers? Red shirt or blue shirt? Kiss her tonight or not kiss her, as it was their first date? _Was_ this a date? He'd asked her to dinner and the tea house. So that qualified as a date, right?

She'd met him at the teahouse, and she was surprisingly dressed in a spring green dress. She was utterly gorgeous. Moreover, she'd made an effort to look nice…for him.

He poured her more tea, which she accepted gratefully. The black tea smelled partially of orange peel and peaches—it was her favorite. She loved peaches. And even in her tea.

He hated tea. He preferred the stronger drinks that came along the silk roads from a far place, called "Ethiopia" or something like that. Carafe it was called…some called it coffee though. Strange name, good drink.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

Be honest, or lie?

"I actually don't like tea."

"Then why come here?"

"They've got good dumplings."

"Anything else?"

He smiled, boldly taking her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. "I knew you liked tea…I thought this'd be nice."

She studied him for a moment, the tea cup halfway to her full and luscious lips. She set the cup down, looking back at him. After a pause, she told him, "I'm not the type of girl to kiss on the first date…"

"I understand," he said, slightly crestfallen. Then he let out a surprised gasp as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She tasted like peaches. When she pulled away, she smirked, "But for you, I'll make an exception."

* * *

"**Silence" by Sarah McLachlan**

* * *

Sonam's blood boiled; he'd never understood the term until he felt it. The rhinos—especially Vachir—had revealed the horrible truth. Tai Lung…abandoned as a cub thirty-eight years ago at the Jade Palace, had been trained in kung fu by Master Shifu—the red panda Sonam had seen take his boy inside the gates—and the snow leopard had gone bad, laid waste to the Valley of Peace, and was imprisoned.

And during his imprisonment, he "got exactly what he deserved".

Sonam had gone through torture, many times. He knew what torture was. Rape was too terribly a punishment—no one deserved it. He'd put two and two together and figured out that Tai Lung was really his son, Tenzin. The old snow leopard couldn't let something like the violation of his only child—his and Nima's child—to go unpunished.

During his travels, he'd known some men who had such "leanings" as he called them. They were harmless, and usually decent fellows, so he had nothing against them. But even those men drew the line at rape.

Sonam's son—his Tenzin—had been raped by the very men the assassin had saved. These rhinos he had saved from death in these mountains, and now they had insulted him on the highest level imaginable. He could not allow this to be. He could not allow them to get away with it.

His now murderous tendencies overcame his better judgment. He spoke up to Vachir. "I'd better get you all to the Valley, so you can get your new assignment…"

* * *

Poor guy…

Sonam, like Shen, had no real inspiration. He was just another character who I felt needed to have his story told. He was initially only supposed to be seen in that one flashback scene when Tai Lung saw him get "killed", but as with other parts of the story, and other characters, he took on a life of his own and became a completely badass swordsman. I wish I could say a single person inspired him. I'm sure a couple teachers and former coaches I had would fit. Though none of them were quite so badass. ;)

As always, plz read and review.


	9. Nima

Disclaimer: …seriously? Is this really necessary anymore?

Since she wasn't really well-known from the fic, I'm taking this opportunity for you all to get to know her a little more. She _was_ the mother of our favorite "wittle kitty" after all. She's only _kinda_ important…

This will also be the last shuffle unless there were any other OCs you wanted a shuffle of. If so, just leave a review. If not, it was a blast doing these. Thanks for reading, guys!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Nima**

* * *

"**Just Dance!" by Lady GaGa**

* * *

"It's your own fault," Ming said dispassionately as Nima groaned. "Anyone who drank that much shouldn't even be dancing as much as you were…"

"Ming, please," Nima slurred. "This hangover is punishment enough…"

"Auntie's going to kill you when she finds out…"

"Whats she going to do? All I did wrong was drink a little too much…"

Ming was silent. Nima didn't like that silence. "Ming?"

"Yes?"

"What did I do?"

"What?"

"_What_ did I _do_?!" Nima shrieked, then held her head as the loud noise made it hurt more.

Ming made a face, the kind that said she didn't want to say anything. "Well, um…you kinda kissed someone…"

"Please tell me that's as far as it went…"

"Second base, easily…"

"Damn it!"

"…with a half dozen guys."

"WHAT?!" she roared. "Ooohhh…" she groaned, flopping back down into bed. "Ugh…"

"I didn't want to tell you…"

"Were they at least _cute_?"

"Oh yes, they were all cute. But Nima…"

Nima squinted her eyes shut; she knew what was coming, what Ming was going to tell her, and she didn't want to hear it.

"Don't tell me…I kissed Sonam, didn't I?"

Ming bit her lip, then nodded.

Nima growled. "Son…of a BITCH!"

Her door slammed open and there stood Aunt Wu in all her fury, the red panda glaring white-hot rage at the snow leopard; Nima was screwed.

Ming looked at her sorrowfully, "It was nice knowing you. What do you want on your tombstone?"

Nima sighed, accepting what was to come, "Surprise me."

* * *

"**Snow White Queen" by Evanescence**

* * *

She closed the door tightly behind her, pawing over to the temple's inner courtyard. It was a ritual for her, since her father had left her there all those years ago. She couldn't blame him for it, knowing he could have done what other fathers would do to worthless daughters: he could very well have drowned her in the stream. Instead, he loved her so much he braved the winter to give her a chance at a better life.

She flipped open her fans and took her first step out into the snow-covered courtyard, her arms swirling in an arch over her head. She turned across the floor, her dance an offering to the Queen of Winter.

That's what Nima called her anyway. The snow spirits must have had mercy on her and her father to have gotten them to Auntie's safely. So, every winter since the night she arrived, the anniversary of the day she first came there, Nima performed a dance in the snow, as thanks and remembrance to the snow spirits and their Queen…

Snow flew around her limbs, as if a gentle caress from the Snow Queen herself. Nima's feet moved furiously, with an energy owed only to a fierce blizzard, her yellow eyes flashing in the darkness, golden pinpricks like will-o-the-wisps in the night.

Her fans flashed in the torchlight, as she completed her dance with a graceful bow to heaven, and, hopefully to her intended audience.

* * *

"**Tonight is the Night" by Le Click**

* * *

Nima took a deep breath as Wu Lien gave her instructions, "They're encamped around the base of the mountain, just inside the treeline. You'll be able to smell them before you see them—Lord knows they haven't bathed."

Nima smirked; Huns were always the same. She stood, bowing to her master, "How do you wish them dispatched?"

"You know what I expect," Wu winked.

So she went, down the mountain at the speed of a diving osprey, slipping into the trees like a seal sliding into water, and jumping from branch to branch with the ease of any simian. Sure enough, Nima smelled the Huns' camp before she smelled the smoke. She stopped and looked down at the camp, making a face at the men.

The snow leopard snorted. No matter; she may have been outnumbered, but she knew her abilities.

She flicked open her metal fans and severed the ropes that where holding some tarps over the campfires. She jumped down, slashing at the tent poles of the Huns' leader, jumping out of the way at the chain reaction of tents catching fire.

However many died that night, Nima knew, it wouldn't be her fault. They knew better than to enter the territory of the famous Master Wu Lien.

* * *

"**All Good Things" by Nelly Furtado**

* * *

Nima put the brush down and gently blew on the ink to get it to dry. She set her work aside and picked up another fan. She sighed happily. The other girls reverted to spinning, knitting, sewing, or poetry and the like in place of meditation. Auntie did embroidery for that reason.

And that was why Nima painted fans.

Her work was exquisite, even she had to admit. Well over a hundred painted fans adorned her room—many she sold in the market, and a couple were commissioned. The one she had just finished was on its way to the Forbidden City to cool the brow of one of the Emperor's concubines.

The one she was currently working on would be much more special. She brushed a very watered-down blue over the entire white canvas, and later mixed some blue and green together for the verdant mountains in the distance. In the center and around the bottom of the fan, she took up another brush and began to paint tiny lotus flowers. The flowers that were her teacher and friend's namesake, the flowers that represented unfailing beauty and strength, floating in an ocean with the silvery moon reflected in the water.

Nima set her brushes down, blowing on the paint to dry it. Setting it aside, she smiled, sighing happily. She pressed a hand to her growing stomach, feeling the baby kick. She smirked, wondering if her son—for she was _certain_ it was a son—might have the same artistic leanings as his mother…

* * *

**"My Immortal" by Evanescence**

* * *

Nima sat up late that night with Aunt Wu, tears streaking down the snow leopard's cheeks. Wu looked just as dejected as she did. Their eyes were trained on Ming's door.

"Why does it feel like she's died?" Nima asked suddenly.

Wu just shook her head, "I don't know…it certainly feels like a funeral to us, doesn't it?"

"She's walking to her death over that _beast's_ threshold," Nima said bitterly. Wu sighed again, "There's nothing we can do."

"Nothing?! I did everything! I fought for her! I WON, Auntie! Why is she still going with him?! For love? She doesn't love him anymore than he loves her!"

"Nima for heaven's sake I don't know!" Wu shouted. "I don't know why she accepted him after all that's happened! For all we know, she could have been doing us a favor!"

Nima's expression was pained, "W-what…what are you saying?!"

"Nothing…"

"It's not nothing! You're _glad_ she's gone, aren't you?"

"I'm glad for this all to be over, and so should you!" Wu said sharply, walking away, but it was clear from the way her shoulders sagged that she was just as depressed as the feline. Nima stared at the closed door, tears springing anew.

"Its not over…it'll never be over for her…" she whispered.

* * *

"**What About Now?" by Daughtry**

* * *

Nima's screams cut through the air like one of her fans, though she was pretty sure that wouldn't hurt as much as this did. She panted, resting her head back on the pillow, holding a white-knuckled grip on Sonam's hand. She didn't know why he bothered to be there for this, since most men ran for it. But Sonam was dead-set on being there, and watching their child enter the world.

She screamed again, feeling the cool cloth against her forehead. Panting, she opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "Sonam…"

"I'm here, love, you're doing beautifully…"

"Sonam I'm scared…"

He looked paler than she did, "I know, love, I'm scared too…but we've come so far already, just hold on a little longer…I'm here, love, I'm not going anywhere…"

Nima screamed one more time, then when her scream subsided, another rose, and all the pain was gone. She opened her eyes and looked down to the foot of the bed.

Aunt Wu smiled and held up a little cub, who was wailing and thrashing its limbs about. Wu was grinning, "It's a boy!"

Nima grinned, letting out a relieved laugh, then tears fell down her cheeks. Wu cleaned the baby and wrapped him in a blanket, putting him in his mother's arms. Nima and Sonam smiled down at their son—their beautiful baby boy—and shared a look.

"Tenzin?" he asked.

"Tenzin," she nodded.

* * *

"**Dead Wrong" by The Fray**

* * *

"_What're these?" she asked. Wu only smirked. "I believe those are the Golden Lilies from Hell Mountain."_

"_Auntie, I know you want me better, but you didn't have to…"_

"_I didn't. Sonam did."_

"_Sonam did _what_?" _

Nima smirked at that memory. And now here she was, less than a year later with her week-old son sleeping in his cradle by her feet. She gently rocked the cradle with her tail as she worked on the fans that had become her specialty. Tenzin already had his portraits on quite a few, many more with his father. Sonam was a natural as a father, and couldn't have been a more supportive husband.

Nima smiled at her memories. Sonam…she had been so wrong about him. Not arrogant, just confident, and he was such a gentleman. He treated her well, and she loved the way he said her name, kissed her cheek, woke her in the morning and took care of her during her pregnancy. She loved that he was a horrible cook, she loved that he chewed on his lip while he worked the forge. She loved him, just the way he was.

She only hoped Tenzin would turn out the same way.

* * *

"**Daylight Dancer" by Lacuna Coil**

* * *

She opened her eyes and found herself in a place she'd never seen. In that instant she had awoken and stood, a crushing feeling fell over her. Where was her husband? Where was their child? Why wasn't she in bed…

She gasped in horror.

She was dead.

She let out a shriek, desperately trying to find a way out. "No, NO! Please, not me, not now! NO! My family needs me, send me back, SEND ME BACK!" she pleaded desperately, collapsing and sobbing, "Send me back…please…someone send me back…"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she reacted instantly, slashing out her claws…and hit nothing. But there was definitely a body there. She stared in surprise at the opaque tortoise, who looked just as surprised to see her. He asked her, "You can see me?"

"Send me back," she pleaded, thinking he was a spirit. "God of death or not, I don't care, please send me back…I can't be dead. My husband and son still need me…"

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Nima," she answered. "Who are…" she didn't realize she'd be spending much more time speaking with him on this plane of existence in the future…

"You may call me Oogway."

* * *

"**Don't Forget About Us" by Mariah Carey**

* * *

It had been many years later when Nima finally met Oogway face to face. She had waited for him, staying on the Eternal Plane, when the tortoise finally arrived. Now her plan could be put into motion.

"What are you hoping to do?" he asked.

Nima concentrated, sighing, "I want him to be good, you know this…"

"He had darkness in his heart…"

"Considering how he was plucked from such a caring, loving environment, and left on your doorstep, can you blame him? He believed himself an orphan for too many years; he needs to know Sonam and I both love him, and still do."

"You're asking something great."

"I know. But I know you can help me."

"Nima, I'm not sure this is wise…his mind is a dark and very troubled place…"

"Yeah, being arse-raped by rhinos for twenty years probably does that to a bloke," she said scornfully and glared at the tortoise. Oogway sighed, sitting across from her, his fingers on either side of her head.

"Very well. Search for the memories you want him to have, and we will try to impose them in his dreams…"

Nima closed her eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

"**Whisper" by Evanescence**

* * *

She flicked open her fans and struck. One slit at Shen's throat, the other catching onto his sword. He tried to rip it out of her hand, she didn't give him the chance. Stepping hard onto his foot, making him cry out, she jumped up and delivered her infamously strong hook kick.

Shen flew back several yards, hitting the ground like a rag doll. At this point Nima threw honor out the window. Others would give Jiao Shen the benefit of a doubt. The Jiao had killed her entire family in a raid last year; she wasn't feeling particularly merciful.

Charging, she slashed open his tunic and shirt, and his eyes widened as she slashed at his throat. He ducked, but wasn't fast enough to avoid her kicks and knees. One elbow collided with his sternum, cracking it, and one quick turn on the snow leopard's part brought the sharp side of the fan down across his face, leaving a long thin scar.

Nima let out a wild yell, and she could see Shen pale.

Good.

She kicked out his heels from under him, and was at it again, delivering so many blows in such quick succession that she was certain he'd be down sooner or later. Her fans slashed at his body so many times, she lost count, and the ground became splattered red.

Shen finally fell, and Nima raised her arm to give the coup de grace. But looking down at him, the last piece of humanity left within her told her to stop. She couldn't kill him. As much as she knew she should, her heart told her not to. Some unseen force told her that Shen needed to live…for some reason.

She closed her fans, sealing the deal forever.

* * *

Kinda wish there had been a couple happier songs, but I suppose this would have to do.

I'll be honest and up-front: Nima is my mother, to the T. Mom's a strong independent woman, a teacher and volunteer in public schools for years, with a profound sense of right and wrong, she is an inspiration. Though Mom never learned any fighting styles, she doesn't need to, not with her wit and biting sarcasm. Like Nima, it took her awhile to fall for my dad; once she did though, it was love.

Read and Review! Any other characters you'd like to see?


	10. Ming Hua

Disclaimer: I own the OCs, not Kung Fu Panda.

Here's Ming's shuffle, because everyone (including myself) believes she deserves one. Please read and review, I love hearing your feedback!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Ming Hua

* * *

**

"**Lovesick" by TLC

* * *

**

"He's cute."

"_So_ cute. You should make a move."

"Don't be ridiculous! Women don't make a move, men do."

"Ming, lets be serious here. He's as handsome a tiger as you will ever find…"

Ming sent her friend a look, waiting for it…

"…And he's _not_ Jiao Shen," Nima finished.

"How did I know you would bring that up? Besides, even if that handsome tiger were to fall for me and propose, Shen would quickly make me a widow…"

"Not if Auntie or I had any say in the matter," Nima said scathingly. "With all due respect to your family, Jiao Shen can rot in hell."

"I need to respect my family's wishes."

"Nothing is set in stone, yet. You still have the right as a master of the Lotus style to refuse."

"I am no master, Nima, you are."

"Hardly! I'm not yet twenty, and Auntie would not bestow that honor. You are nineteen years old—Shen's, what, ten years your senior? Ew!" she made a disgusted face.

"Maybe he's not as bad as we think…"

"With his rap sheet?" Nima suggested.

Ming sighed; she knew his reputation as well as anyone, and his family's reputation as well. As much as she wished to uphold her parents' wishes…she wasn't sure if that was what her heart wanted.

* * *

"**Humane" by Lacuna Coil

* * *

**

How could he do this to her? Had he no decency? Ming Hua sighed, knowing that this had to be true. What man would threaten her in such a way, to destroy everything she held dear, just to get her to comply? He was a brute, he was a savage, despicable monster…and she was going to marry him.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to break down, she was dangerously close to stealing that knife hanging from his belt and plunging it into her heart. But his grip on her wrist was far too strong, and she doubted he would keep his word to bring no harm to her friends, her family, and the entire Lotus school if she killed herself.

She saw the looks on Wu Lien and Nima's faces; they could never forgive her for this. If only they knew her reasons! As much as it disgusted her, she _had_ to marry him, and she _had_ to bear his children!

If Jiao Shen had any humanity, he would never have forced her to become Jiao Ming Hua.

* * *

"**The Power of Love" by Celine Dion

* * *

**

She wanted to kill him. Even as she dressed into her red wedding attire, the fact alone that Nima wasn't coming—wasn't even _invited_—cut her deeper than any blade. Shen knew how important Nima was to her, but had completely denied her one wish.

And she was expected to sleep with him that night.

She made a disgusted face. Over her dead body. She secretly wished that would happen. At least she could avoid this fate.

But now it was too late, as she was being led to the palanquin to take her to his tent, and their wedding bed. The wedding was little more than her arriving to his home, being formally accepted by his family, then led to their wedding tent—not chamber, _tent_—then being left alone with him. That was it.

The "ceremony" was over far too soon, and she was left alone with him. At this point, she didn't care what he thought of her and her attitude.

"At least _try_ to be happy," he said.

"You can go to hell, and fuck yourself along the way," she snapped. He just chuckled. When she looked up at him, he was genuinely smiling in a way she'd never seen. He pressed his palm against her cheek. "And you wonder why I love you?" he asked.

* * *

"**Barenaked" by Jennifer Love Hewitt

* * *

**

She hated to admit it, she really did…but Shang was absolutely beautiful. When she held her baby in her arms, her intense hatred of her husband melted. It didn't seem possible to her, how he could sire a son who looked so much like him, yet was so beautiful in her eyes, and that was not a mother's predisposition!

Even more surprising was how Shen…changed. Before she had thought him utterly despicable, and hated him for impregnating her. As soon as their son was born, she…how could it be? When had she started to tolerate him? Was she falling in love with him?

He brought her flowers, little gifts here and there. And he doted on his son as much as he doted on her.

She'd heard how some couples disliked each other after an arranged marriage, but as soon as they had children, everything was better. She had doubted that; but as she looked into her son's face, she wondered if, maybe, what people said was true after all…

* * *

"**Blood (Empty Promises)" by Papa Roach

* * *

**

"How dare you…how _dare_ you lie to me!" she roared. Shen actually looked pale; in seven years of marriage, he could count the number of times she had been truly angry on one hand. This time, though, was the first time her anger was directed at _him_. "You knew since that winter that she was dead, and you _never_ told me?! And now both her husband and her son—her SON!—are dead?! What the fuck did you _do_?!"

"I had nothing to do with her death—she died of a fever!" he shouted.

"And you never thought to tell me?!"

"I was trying to protect you!"

She struck him, raking her claws over the left side of his face. Though he was bleeding, he stared at her; she had _never_ struck him, and he didn't think she'd ever dare to. But she was pissed, so he didn't blame her; she had reason to be mad at him.

"Those boys out there?" she pointed. "That's all you're getting out of me. We're done." Unfortunately for her, within the next three years, she would give birth to the twins, and to Dalang.

* * *

"**There's Gotta Be More to Life" by Stacie Orrico

* * *

**

"Ming?"

That voice; she knew that voice! Ming whirled, and grinned. "NIMA!" she ran to her old friend, embracing her. Despite her fear of death, and that Nima would push her away, she found her returning the hug. "But what are you doing here?"

"I thought you knew I was dead?"

"I didn't, until Shen told me. What's going on, now?"

"I'm welcoming you to the afterlife…which reminds me, we have much to catch up on…"

"Like?"

Nima smiled and led her to a platform that overlooked the earth. Ming saw with wide eyes a beautiful valley nestled between tall mountains, and a gorgeous palace…

"That's the Jade Palace, home of Master Oogway…and if you look closer…" Nima pointed, and Ming saw a young snow leopard, about Shang's age, practicing kung fu in a courtyard with a red panda. The tigress knew who he was immediately. She smiled at her friend, "Oh Nima…your son, he's just as handsome as I expected."

Nima smiled and hugged her again, "And I can say the same for all seven of your boys."

* * *

"**Disturbia" by Rihanna

* * *

**

"Um, I hate to take back what I said a couple years ago…" Nima said slowly, "But I really need to admit, the only one I have hope for is your youngest…"

Ming shook her head as she watched her family from Heaven. "To think, I thought Shen couldn't have loved me. Yet there he is, still mourning…and now he's turned our sons into monsters. At least Shang has kept _some_ humanity…"

"He's protective of his youngest brother, I'll give him that."

"And thank Heaven for that; at least Dalang can turn out normal…find a nice girl, raise a family far away from Shen…"

"Who knows, maybe he will," Nima shrugged.

"I wonder if I had lived, if things would be different."

Nima snorted, "Doubtful."

Ming still had to wonder as she watched six older sons turn into mere shadows of the boys she had left behind, whether any of them still had a chance at redemption.

* * *

"**Saving Me" by Nickelback

* * *

**

"You know, I really do hate to say it…"

Nima sighed, slapping a hand to her forehead, "Don't bother…"

"No, really, he has _your_ temper."

"Tenzin's _supposed_ to take after his father, though."

"You can see how well _that_ worked out," Ming said, sweeping her hand over the Valley of Peace. "Tai Lung could have handled that rejection better…"

"His name is _Tenzin_, and I'll thank you to remember that…"

"Nima, he was only Tenzin for a year, and he's been Tai Lung for seventeen years; I think its time to start calling him that…"

"If Dalang had changed his name, you'd still call him Dalang."

"Well, maybe. It would be an adjustment." Ming smiled, "But I'm glad he's with someone we can both trust."

Nima smirked, "Who'd have thought Auntie would find him? You think she knows?"

"Of course she does—he's got my eyes after all." There was a pause between them before Ming hugged her friend. "I know seeing your boy in prison is hard…"

Nima shook her head, "You have no idea."

* * *

"**It's Not Over" by Daughtry

* * *

**

Ming was speechless, utterly speechless. She and Nima had gone to check on Tai Lung in Chor-Ghom, and instantly regretted it when they saw what was going on. Nima had shrieked like a dying animal, wishing like mad that she could strike and kill those rhinos, especially Vachir, for what they were doing to her boy. Ming had to pull her away when she realized that Nima's fists were passing right through the rhinos' bodies, and all the guards felt was a slight chill at feeling a ghost's angry strikes.

The females could do little more than avert their eyes, but it did little to block out Tai Lung's screams. Tears fell freely from Nima's eyes as she collapsed into Ming's arms, utterly heartbroken and damaged. But never as damaged as her son would be.

Ming comforted her friend the best she could, trying anything to close her mind from hearing the despicable act. When it was mercifully over, Nima finally raised her eyes; Ming held her close, and both females walked towards Tai Lung. They were invisible to him, but Nima didn't care. She collapsed in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and adding her own tears to his.

Ming sighed, holding back. As much as it tore at her heart to see her friend suffering so, there was nothing she could do.

* * *

"**Into the Night" by Santana (feat. Chad Kroger)

* * *

**

Ming stood with her son, sighing. Shang hugged her, turning to the gateway. "Don't worry, Mother, you'll still be able to see me. And you still have Aunt Nima with you." Ming smiled; since Shang had joined them, he'd begun calling her best friend "Aunt", just as she had always hoped would happen. But now that her son was leaving so soon, it did little consolation, even if it meant her first grandchild would really be her son's reincarnation. Ming was proud of Dalang for his transformation, and as for Tigress, well, Ming Hua absolutely _adored_ her daughter-in-law! This at least lessened the blow; and it helped to know that the couple's first choice of a female name was "Ming".

Nima patted her shoulder, "Remember, the gods are going over your petition…"

Ming sighed. "That could take a few years, though…"

"No more than five," she assured. "And by then, all will be right with the…" she was interrupted and blushed at the noises coming from Dalang and Tigress' marital bed. She grinned wickedly, "Ha! Well, sounds like they're having fun!" she laughed.

Shang rolled his eyes, "And there's my cue…" He hugged his mother one last time. "See you in five years."

She kissed his cheek, smiling, "Alright…I'm holding you to that promise."'

* * *

And here's Ming! Because she played such a small role, there really wasn't anyone I based her off of. I figured though that she was just as strong-willed as Nima, yet just as affectionate and loving. As some reviewers suggested, I added a couple scenes featuring her and Nima's reunion and their time in the afterlife. I had a funny scene in my mind, though, of them watching the battle between Shen, Po and Tai Lung, and cheering on the panda and snow leopard as if watching a boxing match. Funny as that would've been, I thought showing Shang's process of reincarnation would be more appropriate.


	11. Mei Lien & Tai Shan

Disclaimer: I own the OCs, not Kung Fu Panda.

This entry is split into two parts: one for Mei Lien and one for Tai Shan. Mei Lien goes first, being the firstborn and Daddy's Little Girl, and Tai Shan is...well, you know what they say: "like father like son"; yup, he's a little hell-raiser. Like the other shuffles, I did this just for the hell of it.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Tai Lung's Children

* * *

**

**Part 1: Mei Lien

* * *

**

"**Standing Still" by Jewel

* * *

**

She'd come to visit Yeh-Yeh and Nai-Nai, as was their weekly ritual. Baba had taken her to see the newly renovated Training Hall, which Yeh-Yeh said was slightly easier for the younger students; though Yeh-Yeh Shifu had a different definition of "easier". Mei Lien was in a playful mood and wanted to run around, so Yeh-Yeh let her play with the Adversary, which she had much fun with. But the obstacle course looked much more fun…

Baba and Yeh-Yeh stopped talking when they saw her jump onto the spinning serpent logs—she could only imagine Baba's panicked expression! He dove after her, almost getting beaten up by the Seven Swinging Clubs, get bowled over by the Jade Tortoise which she nimbly ran around the rim of; he also almost got his tail handed to him by the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors which she also nimbly missed…and he let out a shout when she jumped up onto the Field of Fiery Death. Though the flames missed her completely, he dove anyway, snatching her up, but not fast enough to avoid getting toasted by the flames.

When Tai Lung collapsed on the floor, slightly charred, breathless and relieved she was unharmed, Yeh-Yeh ran over in a panic, checking Mei Lien for wounds.

She just clapped her little hands with a little squeal and said, "Again!"

Baba and Yeh-Yeh's answer: "NO!"

* * *

"**I'm Like a Bird" by Nelly Furtado

* * *

**

Shifu sighed deeply and looked up, seeing Tai Lung standing a few steps down, still towering over the old master. They regarded each other suspiciously, silent and still. Tai Lung took a deep breath, turning his body away, "So this is how it's going to be?"

Shifu took a step back, bracing himself, "This is how it must be."

The snow leopard growled low, but this time, it sounded suspiciously like a purr. Then he jumped to the side, giving Shifu little time to react…

"YEH-YEH!" Mei Lien squealed as she launched herself into her grandfather's waiting arms. Shifu grinned and laughed, hugging the three-year-old cub.

"Haha! There she is! Are you ready to have a fun weekend with your Yeh-Yeh and Nai-Nai?"

Mei Lien nodded excitedly as her baba and yeh-yeh exchanged pleasantries. Shifu eyed his former ward, "How did I know you were going to do that?"

"It's a better outcome than last time," the snow leopard shrugged. Shifu shook his head, but was smiling as Mei Lien was already jumping into her Nai-Nai Wu's arms, her Pop-Pop Sonam standing to the side. The red panda nodded to his ward, "You and Mei Xing enjoy yourselves this weekend."

Tai Lung smirked, "Oh, we will."

Both he and Shifu blushed when Wu called, "You damn well better!"

Sonam yelled, "I'm still waiting on that grandson!"

* * *

"**Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

**

Mei Lien was daydreaming yet again, staring out the window of the village school as the teacher droned on about the Four Classics at the front of the classroom. She tapped her paper with the end of her brush, her eyes glancing around the room. Though she felt the eyes of most every boy in the room (except her brother's, of course), she only had eyes for one.

Shang sat near the back with the other older kids. He was due to go to the secondary school next year, and then she wouldn't see him for a full year. He'd started to forgo learning kung fu, letting Jin and Ming do so instead. Mei Lien had moved up to the Jade Palace, coming down every weekend to stay with her parents and brother. But when Shang went to secondary school, she wouldn't see him as much.

The teacher called her name, demanding an answer to the question she had just ignored. Crap. She stood to give what she hoped was the right answer…and her gamble paid off!

Letting out a relieved sigh, she sank back into her seat, finding a folded piece of paper on her chair. Opening it up, it was a short note from Shang: "Meet you after school?"

Mei Lien turned and grinned at him.

* * *

"**Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy

* * *

**

Her first date. It was her first date, and Tai Lung was _not_ pleased. They had agreed when Mei Lien was thirteen that she could start dating when she was sixteen, and not a day before. Now that day had arrived, and he glared at her date, a very nervous Bengal tiger who looked _this_ _close_ to begging him not to kill him.

"Tell me, son," Tai Lung asked, "Have you ever killed a man with your bare hands?"

The tiger gulped; he was liberated when Mei Lien finally came down the stairs. But Tai Lung wasn't done yet. Before they went out the door, he grabbed the hapless feline and threw an arm around his shoulder,

"Boy, look at me," he stared him right in the eye. "Now you see her? That's my one and only little girl, she's very dear to my heart, and thinking of something _happening_ to her breaks my heart. So if you have any thoughts of _hugging_, or _kissing_, or _any_ of that stuff…you remember these words," he paused for emphasis, smiling menacingly. "I have no problem going back to prison."

He turned him loose, smiling warmly at his daughter, who glared back at him, "Have fun, kids!"

* * *

"**Kiss From a Rose" by Seal

* * *

**

"I can't believe your dad actually did that!"

"Oh gods, I _know_! I was _so_ embarrassed!"

Mei Lien had joined Shang under the Sacred Peach Tree after her date had ended in near disaster. That poor Bengal tiger would never so much as look at her now. Her baba didn't like her being alone with boys, but Shang was different. Shang had already graduated and had started working together with his father Dalang in the restaurant. Shang was strong, sweet, handsome and kind-hearted, and a part of her thought that she may have known him in a past life…

He wrapped an arm around her and she scooted closer, even though the night wasn't that chilly. He sighed, "You're going to have to get someone else to go with you to the ball."

She felt her heart constrict. "What? But, we decided this years ago! Shang, we were supposed to go together, just like last year, I went with you!"

"I know, but Dad needs me in the shop that night. Look, I really don't want to back out on my promise to you, but…well, once my mom tells you to do something…" he didn't need to finish. Once Tigress had made a decision, heaven help you if you went against her word. But that didn't mean she was any less heartbroken.

He hugged her. "How about this, after the ball, come around to the Long and Feng, and I'll give you a special dance for a special graduate?"

Mei Lien smiled and nuzzled him, "You promise?"

"I promise."

They sat like that for heaven only knew how long, the heavens watching over them as they shared a kiss. Shang whispered, "I will always keep my word for you."

* * *

"**Unpretty" by TLC

* * *

**

She couldn't believe him! Mei Lien was absolutely _pissed_. The Commencement Ball that signaled her graduation from the village school was held that night, and her date was supposed to arrive a long time ago…and when he did arrive, it was with another girl.

Big mistake. Big. _Huge_! No daughter of Tai Lung was going to take that! She admitted it felt really good to beat the snot out of him. So what if he had a broken jaw? He deserved it! But the fact she had been so publicly slighted made her feel like she wasn't good enough. It was silly to think that, because she was already an accomplished fighter, graduating near the top of her class, and had everything going for her (except popularity, perhaps). But it was the first time she had ever felt less than pretty, even, dare she say it, undesirable.

As depressed as she was, she tried to enjoy the rest of the celebration, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled, "Hey Daddy."

"I heard what you did," Tai Lung said.

"You're mad, aren't you?"

He snorted, "Mad I didn't get a punch in. Are you alright, Li-Li?" he asked, using his childhood nickname for her.

"I will be," she sighed, leaning into his offered hug. "I wish I could've come with Shang…"

"I'd have been happier if you had. I know one way you can make it up to me though…"

She smiled, touched that he remembered this from when she was little. She hugged him back. "Wanna have the next dance?"

"With my little girl?" he smiled, "Absolutely."

* * *

"**Maria Maria" by Santana (feat. The Product G&B)

* * *

**

"That's just the way things are," Tai Shan said.

"That doesn't make it right," Mei Lien said. "Why isn't someone doing something?"

"Even if someone wanted to, there's nothing we can do. You heard Dad; and besides, why would _you_ want to help the Anvil of Heaven?"

She glared at her brother, "Because we can't just let them die!"

"Li-Li, you _know_ they hurt Dad," he said; their father had mentioned torture in Chor-Ghom, but never went into specifics. Both of Tai Lung's children figured it was better that way. "Besides, if you went and I didn't stop you, Dad would kill _both_ of us!"

He may have been only eighteen, but Tai Shan might as well have been his sister's keeper. Like his father, he could be stubborn. Unfortunately, so could his she. He yelped as she punched him, growling, "Then I dare you to try and stop me!"

* * *

"**Straight Up" by Paula Abdul

* * *

**

The battle against the invaders had begun with a bang. Mei Lien pounced on one hapless tiger, taking him out in one kick. She threw him over her shoulders and he collided with one who was trying to get to her. Her mind shut down as she went into autopilot, hitting, kicking, jabbing, claws slashing, teeth gnashing as she railed right into the crowd of enemy soldiers.

A horrified scream to her left brought her out of her reverie. Tai Shan's claws were bloodied, and next to him was Commander Naresh, holding an equally bloody ax. The rhino yelled at Mei Lien, "Get out of there!"

Mei Lien saw the advancing back-up forces and pulled back. "What's the plan?"

"Cavalry," her brother smirked.

She didn't have time to ask when flaming arrows flew overhead, and loud explosions reverberated around the narrow gorge; she barely had time to make it out of the way as the explosives blew away the loose rock and rubble from the top of the cliffs. The rocks buried the advancing army…but she, her brother, and the Anvil of Heaven were safe.

She smacked her brother, making him whimper, "WARN me next time, you little jerk!"

* * *

"**When It's Over" by 3 Doors Down

* * *

**

He was disappointed. Scratch that; he _wanted_ to be disappointed in his son and daughter. Mei Lien defied his orders, her grandparents' orders, by going to help the renewed Anvil of Heaven defeat a powerful army to the north. She had gone to help the very people who had tortured him for twenty years.

He wanted to be mad, and he _knew_ he should have been furious.

But she was standing there before him, cloaked with honors from Commander Naresh, the rhinos' new leader (who, thankfully, was nothing like Vachir), and honors from the Emperor himself. She was a war hero. Twenty-two years old, and his daughter was a war hero. But, he wagered she was more nervous to face him than the entire army she had defeated.

Tai Shan, who had gone after her, stood to the side, having received similar honors for heroism, and for going above and beyond the call of duty by saving his comrades in arms.

Both of his children were war heroes, the talk of China.

He should have been pissed off, he should be yelling. Instead, he went forward and hugged them both. "I'm so proud of you…both of you."

* * *

"**Realize" by Colby Caillat

* * *

**

This was hard, so much harder than he ever imagined. But here he was, watching Mei Lien—his little girl—admiring herself in the mirror, dressed head to toe in red. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress, and it shocked him to see she looked more like a woman than his daughter, his little girl, his Li-Li.

He couldn't argue she was too young, at twenty-three, to be getting married. She'd become a master in the Leopard style just like her brother, just three years ago; she could take care of herself. He couldn't argue against the groom; he couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law than Dalang's son Shang.

But that didn't make this day any easier. He hadn't cried since the day she was born. But he was crying now.

Mei Lien turned to look at him worriedly. "Daddy, are you okay?"

He wiped away his tears, forcing a smile and nodding, "I'll be alright."

She walked forward and hugged him, "You knew someday you'd have to let me go."

He knew. But deep in his heart, he knew he'd never be ready for it.

* * *

**Part 2: Tai Shan

* * *

**

"**Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas

* * *

**

Tai Lung smiled at his son as the little cub jumped and pounced between the tall grasses on the Jade Mountain. The cub chased butterflies and dragonflies while his Baba, Yeh-Yeh and Pop-Pop watched him. The cub's Mama and Nai-Nai chased after him, playing a sort of game of tag, making him squeal and laugh. Tai Lung grinned at his precocious son's antics, holding open his arms wide to accept the running hug from his little boy.

"Ah-ha! There you are, you little rogue!" he laughed. Tai Shan nuzzled his baba under his chin while the older leopard just ruffled the fur on the top of his head. Tai Lung could hardly believe it, how similar they were. There was no mistaking it, Tai Shan was his son, from the eyes, to the nose, the fingers, toes, and even down to that inquisitive look and mischievous glint in his eye…

Then he bit his lip and made a pained noise in his throat when Tai Shan tore his whiskers right off his face.

"Like father, like son," Shifu chuckled, as Sonam laughed. The red panda shared a look with the older leopard, "You too?"

Sonam stroked his long whiskers, "Yup."

* * *

"**Same Direction" by Hoobastank

* * *

**

"He's _your_ son…"

"Oh _bull shit_, that's _all_ you, honey!" Mei Xing poked his chest. Tai Lung sighed and looked out over the training hall, shaking his head at the destruction. His son, Tai Shan, eight years old, was standing amidst the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, grinning widely as he did serious damage to the swinging limbs, just as his father had done before him. The little cub jumped up, taking a hook kick and pulverizing the one he had been training on.

The eight-year-old stepped back and smiled at his accomplishment, looking over his shoulder at his parents, waiting for an acknowledgement. Tai Lung just smiled and shook his head, "Fine, he is his father's son…"

Tai Shan grinned, running over to his parents, but instead of bowing, he ran right into his father's waiting arms. Tai Lung ruffled the fur on his son's head, which made the cub laugh.

"That's my boy," his father said proudly.

* * *

"**Frozen" by Madonna

* * *

**

"Grandpa," Tai Shan asked one day, "How did you get all those scars?"

And there it was, the thing he didn't want to relive. But Sonam only sighed, standing back from the forge and nodding to his grandson, "A long time ago, someone tried to hurt your daddy, and I wouldn't let them. That person got angry, and tried to kill me."

"But Dad was safe, right?"

"Yes, he was safe with your Yeh-Yeh."

"But you got better, right?"

Sonam sighed, shaking his head, "Not completely. I was a different person before it happened. With these scars you can see, there's deeper ones that'll never go away."

Tai Shan was silent for a while as he watched Sonam slam a hammer onto a piece of red-hot metal. Then he asked, "Aunt Su said you did a lot of bad things…"

Sonam stopped and looked at his grandson, seeing the innocence in the boy that he had missed in his own son. How fitting that this cub who looked just like his son was the key to his sanity… "Aye, I did many bad things. But not anymore."

* * *

"**It Sucks to Be Me" from Avenue Q

* * *

**

Tai Shan slammed his head onto the tabletop, groaning tiredly. Po served the adolescent some noodle soup, "Rough training today?"

"If it's not Dad," the snow leopard muttered, "Its Aunt Tigress…was Yeh-Yeh ever _that_ bad?"

"Yup."

"Really, he seems so nice."

"Oh he is, but…"

The panda left it at that; both of them knew about the past Tai Lung and Shifu shared. For his part, Tai Shan thought Yeh-Yeh took it all very well.

Now though, he would have killed to have "suffered" Yeh-Yeh's training, instead of his father's. Shifu was supposed to be a real hard-ass; Tai Lung gave his former master a run for his money.

Whatever happened to wanting to step back so that his son didn't risk going down the same route as himself? Unfortunately for Tai Shan, he had the one thing that his father didn't: a spitfire mother to keep them both in check. The Dragon Warrior had been chosen, so there was really no reason for Tai Shan to learn kung fu, except as to be as good as his father and carry on the family business—which _should_ have been making the best damn crab wontons in that part of China.

He liked crab wontons. He liked making them, and he liked eating them. He liked them a lot more than reading those dusty old scrolls…

Oh, how he hated reading those boring old scrolls! It was yet another bone of contention between the two stubborn male leopards. It got really old, really fast.

"TAI SHAN!" his father called. "You haven't finished taking out the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion!"

The young leopard groaned and slammed his head onto the tabletop again. "Yup, it sucks to be me."

* * *

"**It's My Life" by Bon Jovi

* * *

**

"Mei. MEI! STOP!" Tai Shan pounced on his sister, taking her down. She gave as good as she got, which was a problem. He wasn't trying to fight her. He didn't want her to help the Anvil of Heaven. He didn't want her leaving the valley.

Most of all, he didn't want her invoking their father's—and more notably their mother's—wrath.

Which was exactly what would happen if she—if they—left. And before he knew it, he finally had her pinned to the ground…and right at the foot of the Thread of Hope.

"Oh mother fu—" he swore, and got a knuckle sandwich from Mei Lien. Getting up, she snarled, "I don't care what you or anyone else says. The Anvil of Heaven needs help, and since the Dragon and Phoenix warriors aren't going, _I _am!"

"You're going to get yourself killed, Mei!"

"I'm not afraid of any army!"

"_Army_? I'm talking about _Dad_!"

She scowled, "What Dad doesn't know won't kill us…"

He gaped, "He doesn't even KNOW?! You didn't think to leave a fucking note?!"

"Watch your language."

"MEI!" he shrieked desperately.

She made a face, "Well, I did…I made sure to put it someplace he'd find last."

"Where?"

"Next to the almond cookies."

Tai Shan slapped a hand to his forehead.

* * *

"**Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" by Monty Python

* * *

**

"It could be much worse."

"Says you," Tai Shan grumbled as he looked out over the army of 1000 rhinos. Their leader had one of the ugliest mugs he'd ever seen, and an even nastier attitude, but what pissed off the young leopard to no end was the rhino's _attention_ to his sister…

Mei Lien giggled at a joke that Naresh said, and she gave Tai Shan a knowing look, telling him to enjoy himself.

Oh no. Oh hell no. These guys had tortured their father while he was in prison. Tai Shan didn't need to do a damn thing to help them. He wasn't _there_ to help _them_. He was there to keep his sister safe. Older sister or no, she was likely enough to get into more trouble than he was. Their father was strict, but contrary to normal birth order rules, Mei was the one who got away with murder, and Tai Shan was afraid of his father's shadow.

Commander Naresh was glaring at him; he glared back.

"I don't like your attitude, punk," the rhino snorted.

"Piss off," the leopard growled.

"You sure you two are related?"

"You so much as touch her and I rip out your spleen."

The rhino shook his head, "You _sound_ like Tai Lung's kid alright."

Tai Shan unsheathed his claws, "And if you know what's good for you, you'll never bring him up again."

Mei Lien just rolled her eyes and shook her head. This was going to be a _long_ campaign.

* * *

"**Das Licht Am Ende Der Welt" by Megaherz

* * *

**

He and Naresh stared at each other over the campfire's flames, the light dancing in their eyes. Naresh might never admit it, but the young leopard scared the shit out of him. Tai Shan used this to his advantage. Who knew there was real advantage to looking so much like his father?

"I know why your sister's helping us," Naresh began, "and I'm eternally grateful…"

"You don't deserve it," Tai Shan growled.

The rhino glared, "Look pal, I don't know what crawled up your ass, but lets get one thing straight—I'm _not_ Vachir, alright?!"

"You think that's why I hate you? You think it's because you have Vachir's position? Yeah, I know he's not your old man, but you are in the same position he was when…"

"_I_ didn't torture your father, goddamnit!" Naresh roared, getting right to the major issue. "I never step foot in Chor-ghom!"

"Maybe you should," Tai Shan said. "Maybe you should know what its like to be chained, to be completely immobilized, to…"

"Do you even know what they did to him there?" Naresh interrupted.

Tai Shan was silent. He didn't _truly_ know. Their father had only ever said he was "tortured" and left it at that. "I don't know…something tells me it was so horrible that I don't _want_ to know."

"I've got my suspicions…" Naresh said absently. "Once this battle's over, I'll go to Chor-Ghom for their records, and find out what really happened. There has to be a record of it somewhere…"

Tai Shan said nothing, still glaring, unblinkingly, at the rhino.

* * *

"**Lose Yourself" by Eminem

* * *

**

Tai Shan looked down the line of rhinos as they prepared to fight the invading tigers and bears from the north. The leopard knew this was a suicide mission, and, always in the interest of self-preservation, grabbed his sister and ran towards the back.

"What're you doing?!"

"Proving I am my father's son…"

Tai Shan climbed up the steep cliff face, "Tell Naresh to hold off the attack for ten minutes!"

"What?"

"Just trust me!" he climbed the rest of the way, claws digging deeply into the rock. He hoisted himself up over the ledge and looked out over the advancing army. He knew a straight charge would be a disaster. He sighed. He was the son of Tai Lung, the Phoenix warrior. What was he doing? He wasn't his father. He opened his eyes and looked over the horizon.

Not his father. No. He was his own man.

Tai Shan jumped, sliding down the steep crag until coming to rest right in front of the General. The giant bear looked utterly flummoxed. Good. Tai shan didn't give him a chance to strike, taking the bulky creature out with a powerful nerve attacks. The general's guards attacked next, and Tai took them down. He felt one coming up behind him, and he wouldn't be fast enough.

Mei Lien came out of nowhere and dispatched the enemy, jumping out of the way to avoid Naresh's ax. The rhino looked down at the leopards hoisting them up. He was actually grimly smiling at Tai Shan, "Nice one, warrior."

* * *

"**I'll Be There For You" by The Rembrandts

* * *

**

Tai Shan yelped as Naresh's hand landed on his injured shoulder. "OW! That fuckin' HURT!"

"Watch your language," Naresh and Mei Lien said. The rhino continued, "That was one hell of a guerilla attack, I gotta say."

The leopard shrugged, "Element of surprise, like Dad said…hit 'em when they're least expecting."

"Mei told me what you did saved all our lives."

"So?"

Naresh was smiling, "I know I shouldn't be…but thanks."

Tai Shan finally smiled, shaking the rhino's hoof. "No problem. By the way, nice ax swing—that wolf woulda made me a goner."

"You? Nah, you'd take that sonofabitch to hell with you."

Tai Shan shared a chuckle with the rhino. Well, it wasn't a friendship, but it was more than what they had started out with. At that point, he would take what he could get.

* * *

"**Nobody's Listening" by Linkin Park

* * *

**

The rhino Commander Naresh sat next to him in the courtyard of the _Long and Feng_. "So…your dad's a chef _and_ the Phoenix Warrior, huh?"

"Yup," Tai Shan nodded.

Naresh nodded, "Good cook?"

"Best crab wontons for miles," the young leopard nodded.

"Oh, nice," he said pleasantly.

After an extremely awkward pause, the snow leopard sighed. "You know what really happened to him in Chor-Ghom, don't you?"

Naresh sighed, nodding, but looking guilty. It was long before his time—he was just a child when it had happened—but it still ate away at him. "Yeah."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" the male leopard asked quietly.

"My guess is you already had your suspicions; the documents that we found there only confirmed it." He sighed, "No wonder no one would come to our aid—if I had known before accepting this post what Vachir had done…" he shook his head dejectedly, "And now I have to rebuild our reputation from _scratch_."

Tai Shan nudged his arm, "None of that was your fault. I don't blame you, and I think secretly, Dad doesn't either." After an awkward silence, he added, "You guys are invited to my sister's wedding, by the way."

He smiled at his comrade in arms. "Thanks."

* * *

Heh, I suppose I should mention the "Parent's Curse": when two people become parents, they are "blessed" with kids who are _just like them_. So, stands to reason that Tai's kids are a handful, that his daughter is a spitfire like her mother, and that his son is just as snarky and stubborn as his dad. But he loves them just the same. I also felt to add the Anvil of Heaven having a whole new army and commander, just to bring everything full-circle and start the healing. And just to make fans happy, yup, Shang II and Mei Lien fall in love. Lucky them!

As always, read and review!


	12. Shang, Jin and Ming

Chapter 12: Dalang's Children

This chapter is dedicated to KFPReviewer, who got me off my sorry butt to revisit "That's Why They Call It the Present", if only for a short while. I fully intended just to leave it at Tai and Mei's kids, because the story was mostly about Tai's journey to redemption. But KFPReviewer had a point: it doesn't seem fair to forget Dalang and Tigress' kids. I intentionally didn't intend to follow through, because they were not developed as much as Mei Lien and Tai Shan in my mind. Maybe these shuffles will do something to change that.

* * *

**Part 1: Shang

* * *

**

"**Rendezvous" by Craig David

* * *

**

He stood outside the walls of the _Long and Feng_ that night, waiting anxiously. Shang looked up at the moon rising over the village and sighed nervously. Granted Uncle Tai wouldn't be too mad; still, it didn't sit well with Shang that he was sneaking around with the daughter of the Phoenix Warrior.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but smiled when Mei Lien giggled. "I didn't think you'd come."

She kissed his cheek, "Took some time to convince Mom. Dad doesn't know, he's still up at the Palace with my brother."

Shang grinned, "Good. I mean, nothing against your dad or anything…"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about it. I wish he weren't so protective…"

"He loves you, you know that," he took her hand. "But come on, I wanted to show you that place I found…"

Before long, they were at the very spot where (unbeknownst to Shang) Tigress and Dalang had their first date. Fireflies danced in the summer air, and Mei took in a breath, "Oh it's so beautiful here."

Shang took her into his arms, nuzzling her, "Not as beautiful as you…" he took a deep breath, "Listen, there's more that I wanted to say…Lately, since, well, since you ended that relationship with that jerk, I kinda…I dunno, I've been…feeling things…for you?"

Mei smiled, "Are you saying you like me?"

"Um, no…I love you."

To his surprise, she grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

"**She's So High" by Tal Brachman

* * *

**

"You know you don't stand a chance with her," one of Shang's friends said.

Shang sighed through his nose as he watched Mei Lien training with her Nai-Nai Wu. "Don't I know it…"

The female leopard was grinning, her bright smile lighting up the arena, and drawing the attention of every male. None of them would make a move though, because Tai Lung was watching his fourteen-year-old daughter like a hawk.

No boy would dare talk to such a classy, sweet, brave and spirited girl, because her father was so frightening. None of those boys were remotely that suicidal.

Except for Shang.

But that was okay, because Tai Lung had known him since he was born.

He walked over to Mei, waving, and she waved back. "Hey Shang! Give me another fifteen, okay? I'm almost done these forms!"

"Sure, take your time." He loved watching her. He purposefully decided not to learn kung fu, unlike his brother and sister. Shang was happier helping his father in the kitchen, and working side by side with Tai Lung, Uncle Po and Aunt Su. But he loved watching this knock-out of a girl next door.

Shang looked over at "Uncle" Tai, and only exchanged a curt nod with him. At least he knew he wasn't going to be maimed for talking to her…

* * *

"**Dani California" by Red Hot Chili Peppers

* * *

**

"What?" Tigress asked her eldest. "Shang, sweetie, are you sure?"

Eight-year-old Shang nodded at his mother, "Yeah. I don't want to learn kung fu."

Tigress looked at her husband, who was just as shocked as she was. "Son," Dalang asked, "Are you sure? I mean, most kids would jump at the chance…"

Shang shook his head; for some reason, Dalang knew, his son was much more mature than most children his age. He suspected his son was more mature than people twice his age. There had always been a somberness to his eldest son, and Dalang could never explain it. He certainly hadn't gotten it from _his_ side of the family...

"Dad, I don't want to fight."

"That's fine, you don't have to," his mother said. "We're just…surprised, is all. Jin and Ming want to learn, and that's fine. We just thought…"

"Its okay, Mom. I want to do what Dad does. I like cooking. Its fun!"

His parents shared a look. Dalang shrugged, "Well, he doesn't want to fight, that's fine. I don't mind him taking over the business someday."

"I don't either…" she sighed, but smiled at her son. "Alright, we'll respect your wishes. If you change your mind, you let us know, okay?"

But he wouldn't. For some inexplicable reason, Shang had vivid nightmares depicting battles that he could have sworn he had been a part of, even though he knew that wasn't possible. It was horrible, gruesome, spine-chilling screams and blood was everywhere. He could practically smell the blood and death as he slept. He had lost sleep over it, but he wouldn't worry his parents over it.

It was because of those dreams that he didn't want to fight. Ever.

* * *

"**Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel

* * *

**

Shang stared at Tai Lung from across the room. Leopard and tiger just stared, then Tai Lung asked, arms crossed over his chest, "So, you're going somewhere public?"

"Yessir."

"Good. Where?"

"The teahouse, by the grotto?"

"Ah, nice place, I've been there with my wife a few times."

"I know. That's what gave me the idea."

"You know my rules."

"Yessir."

"You are aware that if you break them…"

"…you'll break me."

"You're damn right I will."

Shang smirked, "Come on, Uncle Tai, you know I wouldn't do anything like that. I like having breathing as a hobby."

Tai Lung snickered. His ears perked up as he heard his daughter's footsteps on the stairs. "Here she is…" his eyes widened. "Young lady, _what_ are you wearing?"

Mei rolled her eyes, smoothing out her skirt and tight shirt. "It's the latest fashion…"

"Not under _my_ roof its not! You'll march right back up those steps and…"

Mei Xing came to Mei Lien's rescue, handing her daughter some money, "And you'll have a nice time on your date, being a nice _wholesome_ teenage girl who is _reasonably_ dressed, out with her boyfriend."

"Thanks, Mom," the female leopard grinned. Tai Lung glared at his wife who smirked back at him. He sighed, recalling who _really_ wore the pants in their relationship. "Fine, she can wear it tonight, but she's sure as hell never wearing that again."

"Sure she isn't."

* * *

"**Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake

* * *

**

"So…what do you think? Pretty good, right?" he asked her. Mei Lien grinned, popping another wonton into her mouth. She loved his cooking, and told him all the time, just the ego boost he needed. She made him feel special, and he made no secret how he felt about her. It had taken a while, but suddenly Uncle Tai didn't seem to care so much anymore.

He still watched them closely, never letting them out of his sight, at least until Dalang or Po dragged him away to cook or train. Sometimes Su Lin would yell at him in her usual stern but sweet way. When Su was mad, which was rare, you listened.

For now though, they were alone at a table together, and Shang had to hide the self-satisfied smirk as he felt the glares of the other eligible males vying for Mei Lien's attention. He was the envy of the Valley, and damn if he didn't know it.

He liked that.

He liked that she showered affection on him, that she was always happy to see him, and that she cared for him as much as he did for her. Truth was, he had fallen head over heels for her a long time ago. It had driven him nearly insane in his longing for her, but when she finally accepted his offer to go steady, it was the relief he needed.

What made it better was how well they got along. He felt deep in his heart, they were in it for the long haul.

* * *

"**Already Over" by Red

* * *

**

Shang was absolutely stricken. He stared at his brother, disbelieving. "You…you what?"

Jin stared down at the ground, his normally jovial self replaced with a brooding exterior Shang had seen on their father on occasion. "I joined the army."

"Why?!"

"I can't let them take you or Dad!" Jin cried. "The Huns are going to invade and destroy everything in their path! If I don't go, it will either be you or Dad!"

"Jin, you're going to get yourself killed!"

"I don't give a damn! You're my brother, and I don't want to lose you. Besides," he gave him a pointed look. "I know about your nightmares."

Shang's breath hitched. "H-how?"

"I have them too. I figured it out though. Remember when I was sick with fever and Nai-Nai gave me that herb? I…I had a vision. You were there. I was with you. We were in battle, fighting side by side. You had a sword, your eyes were blood red, and you were doing horrible things. I was holding a bow and arrow, and I never missed…"

Shang's blood ran cold, when he realized the implication. Their father never talked about his brothers or his father, and it was Tigress who told them the whole story later.

Jin locked his eyes with him, "Don't you get it? I have to do this…I need to atone for the sins of my past life. And this is the only way. I'm not letting you get hurt. Ever. You're my brother, and I love you too much to let that happen."

* * *

"**Tourniquet" by Evanescence

* * *

**

Shang tossed and turned in bed. He was having the dream again. Every night for the past two weeks, he had been having this dream…this horrible, horrible nightmare.

Smoke burned in his lungs, stinging his eyes, and he tasted the copper of blood on his tongue. His vision was tinged pink, growing steadily redder. A sword was gripped tightly in his hand, and an opponent, a giant of a brown bear, was charging towards him.

He raised his sword and charged, slicing the bear clean in half, letting out a roar that frightened even himself. He launched into a gauntlet of warriors that rushed at him, then they suddenly started to retreat.

He didn't let them get far.

He pounced on one, stabbing savagely, ripping out his insides while he was still alive to witness it. He slash his sword out, taking out more, heads falling to the ground, agonized cries echoing through the air.

His rage took over. And he completely lost control as his instincts took over. There was no going back; he was doomed.

He bolted awake, panting and screaming. He was safe in his room, in his bed. His door slammed open, his parents, brother and sister staring at him.

"Shang!" his father cried, rushing to his side, "Son, are you okay?"

He was shaking, his eyes wide, harboring a haunted look. He stared down at his hands, wondering what had brought on the horrific scene… "I…It's okay. It was just a nightmare…"

* * *

"**No Strings Attached" by N Sync

* * *

**

He hated that son of a bitch. Shang's claws dug into the wooden counter as he glared at that _jock_ who _dared_ to date _his_ Mei Lien. She was giggling at a joke the domesticated cat was telling, with his usually smug smile.

Problem with this guy, his "affections" came at a price. Shang had tried warning Li-Li about this guy, how all he did was get into a girl's pants, and once he got what he wanted, left her.

"That little punk," Tai Lung seethed. Tai Shan was also glaring at the cat. Shang looked at the two of them. "Hate him too?"

"Yup," both males chorused.

"Hey, here's a crazy thought…" the tiger suggested.

"What's that?" Tai Shan asked.

"Let's scare the shit out of him, get him to dump her."

"So what, I threaten him with bodily harm, and you come and sweep my daughter off her feet and offer comfort?" Tai Lung asked scathingly.

"Would you rather he sleep with her and break her heart first?" Shang pointed out.

Both snow leopards looked at him, then glared back at the offending male.

"Alright, his ass is mine," Tai Shan growled.

Shang grinned. "What'll you do?"

Tai Lung unsheathed his claws. "We've got our methods…"

* * *

"**Two Princes" by Spin Doctors

* * *

**

As much as Shang hated that boy for showing up with another girl to Mei Lien's Commencement Ball, he had to thank the sorry sod too. Li-Li had come back in low spirits, despite socking the son of a bitch (literally, as he _was_ a dog), and a sweet dance with her baba.

To Shang's surprise, Tai Lung just left his daughter with him…alone. Was he seriously cool with them being alone? Shang just took Mei Lien into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry he did that to you. Did he at least get what was coming?"

"Oh yeah. He'll be in the hospital for a couple weeks."

Shang grinned, "There's the Li-Li I know and love."

Mei smiled at him. "So…I believe you promised me a dance?"

"There's no music."

She took his hands and placed them in the right places, one on her hip, the other in her other hand while her free hand rested on his shoulder. "We don't need music. I just want to dance with you, like I should have done tonight."

Shang smiled sweetly at her, nuzzling her tenderly. Then he took it a step further…he kissed her. She returned it willingly, wrapping her arms around him.

Then he felt something collide with the back of his head. A shoe landed in the dirt at his feet. Shang turned around, and gulped when he saw Tai Lung making a signal with his hand and mouthing "I'm watching you".

* * *

"**Someday" by Nickelback

* * *

**

Shang took in a deep, meditative breath. There was no way he could be ready for this. It had been a long road, he knew. He felt guilty for staying behind while his brother, his friend Tai Shan, and the love of his life, Mei Lien, went off to war. The tiger made no secret his feelings about it, and how he felt like a coward and a failure. When his mother, the Five, the Dragon Warrior and the Phoenix Warrior went off to fight…he had gone against his own principles and joined them.

His most shining moment came in a terrible battle, where they were fiercely outnumbered outside the capital. The imperial army was pushed back, and Shang made a desperate attempt to keep the Huns from taking the city…and it earned him the honor of being named a war hero by the Emperor himself.

But even though he had faced terrifying foes and fearsome battle beside China's greatest heroes, nothing prepared him for today. He looked up as the double doors opened. Mei Lien stood there, and when she looked up, she smiled.

They were dressed in red, just minutes from saying "I do".

* * *

**Part 2: Jin

* * *

**

"**Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield

* * *

**

Jin sighed through his nose. Shang was so lucky. Mei Lien was pretty, smart, with an approachable personality that made her the perfect Girl Next Door…who could break your legs.

He couldn't help being just a little jealous. Where could he find a girl like that? There were very few fellow felines in the valley, so he would have to go someplace else to find a date…

Then his eye caught Mei's friends, who had come over for a sleepover. _Uncle Tai won't like that…_and in fact, he turned up his own nose at the thought of stupid giggling girls.

"Hey Jin," Mei Lien said sweetly. He perked up. "Yeah?"

She pointed to her friend, a pretty white tigress, "Have you met Padma? She and her family just moved here from Burma."

Jin smiled. Well, maybe he wasn't so hopeless after all.

* * *

"**White & Nerdy" by Weird Al Yankovic

* * *

**

"I don't get it, why doesn't she like me?"

"Because you're a total dweeb," Ming said, flipping through a kung fu magazine.

Jin sniffed, "I am not a dweeb, Padma just doesn't know a good thing when she sees it."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what it is…" his sister rolled her ruby-red eyes.

"I mean, I know kung fu! That's cool, isn't it?"

"You're _learning_ kung fu, just like I am, and just like Shang."

"Yeah, but Shang's got all the girls, and what do I get?"

"A winning personality?" his sister offered.

"Pfft, girls don't care about personality!"

"Yuh-huh…" she said unconvincingly. "Have you talked to Mom about this, for like, advice?"

He flattened his ears, "Yeah…"

"What's she say?"

"To 'be myself'…I mean, that's the whole problem!"

"What's a problem?" Tigress asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Mom, am I geek?" he asked suddenly.

Tigress blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Am I a geek? I'm trying to figure out why girls don't like me…"

"Being a 'geek' has nothing to do with it," she said sensibly. "You're trying too hard. Just be yourself. Girls will start liking you when you least expect it." Tigress saw her youngest son didn't look convinced; clearly he believed nice guys finished last. In her husband's case, that rule didn't apply.

"And if it's any consolation," she smirked, popping a Tiger's Eye Dumpling into her mouth, "When their asshole jock of a boyfriend dumps them, they have a nice boy's arms to fall into."

That's what gave Jin the idea that earned him a black eye.

* * *

"**Excuse Me Miss" by Jay-Z

* * *

**

"You're going to get slapped," Shang warned.

"No, no, let him do it," Tai Shan snickered. "I wanna see how hard Padma can throw a punch."

"Very funny, guys."

"You know she dumped that loser last week, right?" Shang asked.

"I know."

His older brother groaned. "Are you _monopolizing_ on that?"

Jin shrugged, "Why not? Besides, it was Tai's idea."

Tai Shan just whistled innocently. Shang made a face, shaking his head at his sixteen-year-old brother. "It's a bad idea. That relationship didn't end well for her…"

"Exactly! See, I have a plan…"

"Here we go," Shang rolled his eyes.

"If I lay the charm on Padma, she is in such a state of emotional vulnerability that she will just fall into my arms and we'll start dating, be boyfriend and girlfriend for a couple years, then become a long-distance thing once she goes to university to become a doctor and then we'll get married and have 2.5 kids."

The other two boys blinked. "You've thought this through, haven't you?"

"I'm so proud," Tai Shan mocked, wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Okay, pay attention, gentlemen," Jin said theatrically. "I'm going in!"

Shang and Tai Shan watched him walk over to the white Burmese tigress. "How long do you think?" the snow leopard asked.

Shang held up three fingers and ticked them off. "Three…two…one…"

WHACK!

The two of them winced. "That's gonna leave a mark."

* * *

"**We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off" by Studio Group

* * *

**

He was going to get her to go on a date with him, even if it killed him. Which it probably would; Padma trained under "Auntie" Wu Lien at the Jade Palace's Lotus School. She was pretty good with the folding fans…

But Jin was not deterred! It wasn't like he was asking her to sleep with him on the first date. A kiss would be nice. Very nice. Okay, a kiss would be great, and hotly anticipated.

But he had to get her to say yes first…

"No."

"Aw come on, please?!" he pleaded.

"Are you seriously begging?"

"Padma, come on, you're totally hot, a kick-ass fighter, a beautiful personality and really, really smart…"

"Jin, look, you're a sweet guy…" the white tigress said apologetically.

_Crap, here we go…_

"But I like you as a friend. I don't see us ever working out."

He was determined to salvage this. Either he had inherited his father's determination or his mother's stubbornness…he wasn't quite sure which. "Okay, we can be friends. Why don't we hang out after training?"

"I'm kinda busy…"

"Study group?"

"Jin, please, you're embarrassing yourself."

* * *

"**When I'm Gone" by 3 Doors Down

* * *

**

Jin looked out amongst the crowd, noting the villagers' terrified expressions. The boar in front of him was dressed in armor, issuing a proclamation: conscription. A draft. The young tiger knew what he was about to do was foolish, and stupid. Very stupid. His mother would kill him; his father would resurrect him and kill him again.

But he couldn't ignore it. The armies of the north were invading. The Anvil of Heaven already had Mei Lien and Tai Shan helping them. The Imperial Army needed help too. The Emperor was calling for a full conscription of every able-bodied man.

Shang couldn't go; not since he'd injured himself during training. Besides that, Shang detested the idea of fighting, ever since he began having those nightmares…

A terrifying thought entered Jin's mind.

_Dad_. If his dad had to go to war…he might not return. That would kill his mother. Ming and Shang would be heartbroken, but not as much as his mother. Jiao Dalang was still as able-bodied as he had been twenty years prior. He could still fight. He could still serve the Emperor.

But Jin wasn't going to take that chance.

He took up the brush and signed his name.

* * *

"**Rein Raus" by Rammstein

* * *

**

"Alright _ladies_, listen up!" the commander shouted at the new recruits. Jin looked down the line at the shell-shocked comrades in his unit. That first week had been brutal, he had to admit, but the commander's yelling didn't help. They'd performed badly. It was a miracle many of them had survived the grueling routine.

Now, their training intensified. They were practicing grappling, and Jin was up against the commander, an ox. He was intimidating, and Jin was lanky, with lean muscles, and kind of short. No one expected him to come out of it in one piece…

But when the commander hit the ground with a heavy thud, and shakily stood, holding his side, he was staring at Jin in shock. So was everyone else.

"Son…where'd you learn that?" the ox stammered.

Jin didn't want special treatment. No one knew who his parents really were, and he wanted to keep it that way. "Dad taught me a few moves before I left."

* * *

"**Ich will" by Rammstein

* * *

**

"You got a girl back home?"

Jin looked up at his comrade, a wolf. "Why d'you ask?"

"You gotta have something to fight for, don't you?"

Jin nodded, flexing the new muscles he'd gotten from his crash-course in training. "I got something to fight for: my family."

"I'm surprised your parents didn't fight."

"The Furious Five, and the Dragon and Phoenix Warriors were called away last week," another wolf showed up. Jin's ears flicked with this new information. His mother had gone to fight?

"Where are they?"

"Protecting the capital, and the Emperor," his comrade explained. "Jin, why didn't you tell us your parents were Jiao Dalang and Master Tigress?"

He snorted, wrapping his knuckles in gauze, "I didn't want special treatment."

"Too late now," his buddy said. "With parents like that, you're going to kick some major ass out there."

Jin smirked, remembering the drills Tigress had taught him during training. And the knife-throwing techniques his father had taught him. Jin had that above the other soldiers: they were trained to fight as one, but he was full of surprises.

* * *

"**For You" by Staind

* * *

**

He could smell the blood in the air, the coppery odor pungent and thick. He drew out the twin swords he had been armed with. His teacher in the army had felt it was the best choice, considering who his father was.

Jin was sick of everyone treating him special because his father was the last survivor of the Jiao Clan. He was sick of the special treatment because his mother was Master Tigress…so he took it out on the enemy.

His comrades would tell him later how he scared them—_really_ scared them. He was a forceful fury, blades slashing through the air like extensions of his arms, and the moves across the ground fluid, graceful, effortless. Dad had taught him that. Mom had taught him to channel his anger to something productive.

Well, in this case it was _destructive_. But he figured she'd be proud.

With a mighty roar, he bore down on a huge bear who was easily two feet taller than he. The bear tried putting up a fight, but was not fast enough. Jin was too quick, too ferocious, and too hell-bent on surviving the battle.

One more down, a few hundred to go.

* * *

"**It's All Over" by Three Days Grace

* * *

**

Jin and his lupine buddy looked out over the battlefield in mild shock.

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"I expected that to be worse."

"How many were there?"

"A few hundred."

"How many'd we lose?"

"Dozen, maybe?"

The wolf nodded placidly. "Hell of a good start."

"Nope, not bad." The tiger looked up. "And here come reinforcements."

"Shit," the wolf drew his twin swords; Jin drew his out of the sheath strapped to his back. Both of them had been trained in the art of fighting with the double sword. Shifu would have been proud, Jin thought. And I'm about to make him prouder.

They waited until the enemy was close enough, and at the last possible moment, both warriors struck. The swords slashed, showing no mercy to the assailants. The pair tag-teamed, back-to-back in the fray, letting out fearsome roars and snarls, grimaces upon their faces.

For Jin, everything appeared in slow motion as he fought. Memories from a past life popped up, and for a moment he was tempted.

No, not this time.

He locked swords with a Mongolian wolf, meeting him blow for blow, until he disarmed the canine, striking him down to the ground. The Mongol looked up, fear in his eyes.

It would have been too easy, to just kill him right there…but Jin just sheathed his swords.

* * *

"**All I Have to Give" by Backstreet Boys

* * *

**

When he opened the door of his room back home, the last thing he expected was to see his cousin.

"TAI!" he grinned, throwing his arms around the snow leopard. "You sonofabitch! How'd you survive?"

"By the skin of my teeth, man, I'm telling you. And what about you? How the hell did you _not_ die?"

"I got damn lucky, man. Wanna see the scars?"

"Hell yeah, I got a few to show off, too!"

So, they sat out in the courtyard, with the other returning warriors. Jin's lupine buddies, and a few of Tai Shan's friends from the Anvil of Heaven were there, swapping stories and comparing battle scars. Mei Lien was showing off one on her arm, and Jin smirked when he saw Shang's pale face at the thought of how close Mei Lien came to dying. He didn't like that thought either, but Shang was a mess. He hadn't left her side since she returned.

"Welcome back," a sweet voice said in his ear. He turned and stared. It was Padma. He grinned. Maybe, just maybe…

"Hey, how's it going?"

She smiled at him, "Not too shabby. You?"

Jin thought about how best to answer that. _Oh what the hell_. "I'll be better once I've treated you to that dinner I promised…"

* * *

**Part 3: Ming

* * *

**

"**Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton

* * *

**

Tigress beamed proudly at her five-year-old as she jumped and kicked, hitting the Adversary. Shifu gently corrected the tiger cub's stance but, unlike what he had done with Tigress, offered encouragement and a smile. Ming bowed to the Grand Master and began her forms again. Then she squealed with delight when Po snuck up behind her.

Tigress laughed as she watched the panda with her daughter; Po was still very much a big kid, and it was something that his own kids loved. He and Su Lin had been blessed with fraternal twins just two years prior. Now Po was playing with "his nieces and nephews": Tigress' kids and Viper and Crane's adopted children, all beginners. And Ming was the shining star among them.

The tiger sat next to Shifu and Wu Lien, the red pandas watching the beginner's class fondly. "In all my years, I never expected to be blessed like this again," Wu sighed happily. Shifu smiled at her and kissed her cheek, making the old woman giggle like a schoolgirl.

As strange as it was to be watching the red pandas like this, Tigress was happy for them, especially Shifu. In all the years she'd known him, this was perhaps the first time she had ever seen him truly smile. The young children milled around him and Wu, every child affectionately calling him Yeh-Yeh and Wu Nai-Nai; that was exactly what they both needed.

Tigress felt Ming tugging on her pant leg. She swept her little girl into her arms and started walking out. "Let's go home."

* * *

"**She Is" by The Fray

* * *

**

Dalang just shook his head at his daughter's antics. Ming certainly loved tumbling and rough-housing, more than her brothers did. She was most certainly her mother. Luckily, Tigress knew exactly how to handle her daughter's strength. Apparently (though it pained her to talk about her past with him), Tigress had issues controlling her strength when she was little. So Dalang trusted his wife to handle the situation as she saw best.

Dalang yelped and grabbed the food on the stove before it went flying. Ming cried apologetically "Sorry!"

He sighed, "That's okay, sweetie…nothing caught on fire." _This time. _

"What's going on?" Tai Lung asked, sweeping into the kitchen. "You set your sleeves on fire again?"

Dalang sighed, "I don't know what it is, but Ming has a hard time controlling her strength…" he smiled as his daughter trotted into the kitchen and hugged her daddy.

Tai Lung scoffed, "She can't be _that_ strong, she's only five!"

"Nuh-uh, I can beat you up, Unka Tai!" the cub challenged.

"Oh really?" he knelt and held up his open palm. "Give it a punch, right there."

It happened too fast for Dalang to warn the leopard. There was now a Tai Lung-shaped hole in the wall, and both Po and Su Lin were staring back at him in mild amusement, while Tigress, who had witnessed the whole thing, was laughing uproariously.

"He didn't believe her?"

Dalang snorted, "I bet he does now…"

Tigress beamed proudly, "That's my girl!"

* * *

"**Hat 2 da Back" by TLC

* * *

**

Oh no; oh _hell _no. Ming gagged at the very idea. "I'm not wearing this."

Mei Lien looked up, "Why not? It's cute."

"Two things: it's pink, and it's a dress."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Li-Li, I _despise_ dresses, you know that!" Oh yes, if there was one thing she had inherited from her mother, it was the full and complete loathing of dresses.

Mei rolled her eyes, "It's not that bad."

"Even if it weren't, its pink, and it clashes horribly with my fur and eyes." Which was true. Reds looked good on her; she looked just like her mother, right down to the ruby eyes. Ming hated pink, but dresses in general were worse.

She was a total tomboy. She wasn't like other girls; while other girls obsessed over makeup and boys, Ming obsessed over mastering the tiger style like her mother. Both tigresses were inseparable, sharing a bond closer than most mothers and daughters.

Ming liked wearing her pants low, tight shirts that showed off her muscles, and being sassy and even crass when the opportunity allowed. She was "one of the boys" and that was the way she liked it. She didn't give a damn, she wanted people to let her be herself. She would do what she wanted to do, no matter what anyone said, no matter how "girls were supposed to behave".

The hell with that!

That was the kind of girl she was.

And Ming wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"**Maneater" by Nelly Furtado

* * *

**

So she had a bit of a reputation. What was wrong with that? She didn't mind that she scared off the boys; they just got in the way of training. But there was one boy who was a total conundrum. His name was Lang, a lion who had recently moved to the Valley with his family, and he was not intimidated at all. In fact, Ming swore that he almost encouraged her behavior.

A strange male, indeed.

In fact, he was looking over at her from across the arena where they were practicing kung fu forms. She was sparing with her mother, but taking a break.

"That boy's looking at you," her mother smiled knowingly.

"I know."

"He's kinda cute," she said suggestively.

Ming balked, "Mom, he's totally annoying!"

"What's wrong with him?" Tigress asked with an arched eyebrow.

"He's _weird_. He's always staring at me, and he's not intimidated by me!"

"I'd call that a blessing, sweetie," Tigress smirked.

Ming shook her head. "I don't get it, he's totally confusing."

"Totally," her mother teased.

"Why isn't he afraid of me?"

Tigress pointed, and Ming followed her finger. Lang was winning ever scrimmage his teacher gave him. Soon, Ming steeled up her nerve and strode forward, and tapped the lion on the shoulder, "I challenge you to a fight."

Lang only smiled, "Sure. Are you ready?"

She lowered herself into a battle stance. "Born ready."

He struck before she was ready. Ming recovered quickly, striking out with every ounce of strength she possessed. He was as good at dodging as he was at striking, and Ming was suddenly finding herself catching up with _him_.

He swung his leg, tripping her, and she stared up at him. He was the first person other than her mother to ever do that!

Lang just smiled, "That was a good fight. We should do this again sometime."

They most certainly would.

* * *

"**You Had Your Chance" by Mariah Carey

* * *

**

Ming was not in a good mood. Lang was as confusing as usual, but what was worse…were the butterflies in her stomach whenever he smiled at her.

No, she was _not_ crushing. No way.

She looked across the training hall, spotting him fighting against Master Crane on the Jade Tortoise. There was a power and strength in the lion's form, and a forceful elegance to his style that made Ming's heart flutter.

She inwardly groaned.

Oh yeah, she was crushing.

But he had blown it the day he defeated her. She could not suffer such an insult. She couldn't take any more, then jumped between Crane and Lang. The lion gaped, barely blocking a punch. "I know this can't be legal…"

"I'm regaining my lost honor," Ming seethed.

"You never lost it! I won that battle fairly…"

"And I'm going to win this one. HYA!"

Lang wasn't expected the ferocity of her strike, and stumbled back until he landed on the spinning serpents. Ming's heart stopped when she heard the restraints give way, letting the swinging clubs free, and one was going right towards his head…

A split second later, she had pounced, catching him and bringing him to safety. Ming looked into his astonished eyes and realized she had blown her chances with him. Big time

* * *

"**Tao and Then" from Tao of Healing

* * *

**

Ming sat under the Sacred Peach tree, trying to meditate, and failing miserably. She had made a fool of herself in front of Lang, right after admitting to herself that she liked him. Now, because of her jealousy and temper, there was no way he could ever like her back. As much as she wanted to talk to him, to apologize, she couldn't bear seeing him now…

"Ming?"

Damn.

She hid her face, "Go away."

Lang ignored the order and knelt next to her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You look upset."

"Upset? What makes you think I'm upset? I'm not upset…"

He arched an eyebrow; he wasn't buying it. "Fine, you don't have to tell me. I just wanted to thank you…you saved me back there, and well…"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be a bitch like that."

"It's okay," he smiled, holding her hand. "I just wanted you to know, I like you…just the way you are."

* * *

"**Black Horse and the Cherry Tree" by KT Tunstall

* * *

**

"But…you don't like him. I thought you didn't like him?" Tigress asked her later. Ming just shrugged, fidgeting, "I didn't…but he's an honorable warrior, and he fights fair, and he's very sweet, and kind and…well, you know him, you've taught him a couple times."

Tigress nodded. Lang was a sweet boy, and that instantly made her suspicious. But all the master of the tiger style had to do was watch the lion around her daughter; he was always respectful to her, and…the two of them reminded Tigress of herself and her husband Dalang. "I know. But I want you to be careful nonetheless."

"I will." Ming cursed when she heard her father greeting the lion at the front door. "Crap, he's here!"

Tigress fixed the collar of her daughter's cheongsam—the only dress she vowed ever to own—and smiled at her. She remembered her first date with Dalang and the momentary panic attack before going to meet him. "My little girl's first date…and at fifteen. Just remember to be careful, you don't have to do anything you don't want to…"

"Mom, we're just going to watch a play. Then he's taking me stargazing. Nothing's going to happen."

Tigress believed her, but she didn't have the heart to tell her daughter that she owed her very existence to a "night of stargazing"…

"Just promise to be careful. Remember the nerve attack Shifu and your Uncle taught you."

Ming winked, "You got it."

* * *

"**All Around Me" by Flyleaf

* * *

**

Her eyes were dry, which surprised her. She didn't think she could run out of tears. And yet, there she was.

Jin was gone.

He had left in the night, leaving a note for the rest of the family. "Gone to war. I love you all."

Her mom and dad were in a panic, Tigress pleading with Dalang to go find their son. Dalang was ready to go out and drag his son back…until they found out he had signed the conscription notice in Dalang's place. It was out of their hands. Jin belonged to the Emperor's army now.

Ming leaned into her Aunt Su Lin's arms, the female panda comforting her as best she could, "Jin's gonna be okay, you'll see."

"I just want him to come back. I hate war."

"I know sweetie, we all do."

They looked out the window into the rain. The Five, Po and Tai Lung were saying good bye to their loved ones, and made their way off to help in the war.

"I really, really hate war…"

* * *

"**World on Fire" by Sarah McLachlan

* * *

**

She sighed as she watched the rain fall outside the _Long and Feng_. Down below, she saw a cloaked figure enter the courtyard and rush to the open door. Ming ran down to greet whoever it was, and was shocked to see Lang taking the hood from his head.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you left?"

He shook his head, "My brother did, I stayed behind. I couldn't leave my mother alone."

"The army…if they find out you're able bodied but not fighting…"

"You're able-bodied and not fighting."

"That's because I'm a girl."

"Idiots," he scoffed, rolling his golden eyes. As much as Ming wanted to think there was little more to their relationship than mutual respect, at that moment, she felt something inexplicable for him.

"How's your dad doing?"

"Hanging in there. So's Shang. Mom left yesterday."

"I know…but I came by to see how _you_ were doing."

She sighed, "I'm as well as I can be." After a moment, she accepted the offered hug he gave her.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Ming. If I could stop this war from happening…"

"I know. Thanks for coming over. I needed this."

The lion smiled and hugged her closer, nuzzling her. "Whenever you need a friend, I'll be here."

* * *

"**Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor

* * *

**

Master Tigress was the first person to brave the Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, and effectively _send_ them into oblivion every time she trained. So, it made perfectly logical sense that her daughter Ming would be the second to complete such a feat.

Ming launched herself into the training hall, landing nimbly on the spinning serpent logs then jumping up into a full split to avoid the first club coming her way. Turning in midair, she swung her leg and demolished the first club with a mighty roar. The other six followed in quick succession.

Ming flipped over the Jade Tortoise and ran head-on into the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriros. She met them, blow for blow, letting out fearsome roars and screams as she tore into them. Thus demolished, she tested her reflexes on the Field of Fiery Death. The flames got too close for comfort, but Ming didn't care.

Someone cleared their throat, and Ming looked back at the door. She smirked, "Hey honey."

Lang smirked back, closing the door behind him. "You in the mood for a private training session, Master Ming?"

"Oh I don't know if you can handle me, Master Lang," she teased.

The lion grinned wryly, "Well, I'd _hope_ I could handle my wife…"

Ming kissed him fiercely. When she pulled away, he just nodded. "Okay, you're right."

"You're damn right I'm right."

* * *

Well, here we are, the grande finale. Thanks for reading!


End file.
